Swyntown: An Unforeseen Night
by Carrie'sFisher
Summary: What happens when a certain vampire meets a certain lady with a large interest in sensual pleasure? Here's a little fic I wrote between our Trina Decker from Swingtown and Pam from True Blood. (P.S. Updates on this might be a little slow) Reposted from my old account "EvilCharmer1547" in 2016
1. Vacation

**Chapter 1: Vacation**

* * *

 **A/N: This is a three shot of Pam from True Blood and Trina from Swingtown… But, I may make it longer….it's up to you guys though. Please leave reviews and help me improve. Thanks! :***

* * *

It was the Summer of 1977, Trina Decker sat on the beach staring out at the lake, the water sending beams of the setting sunlight into her brown eyes. She looked down at her stomach, glad that the baby fat was almost one hundred percent gone and she was getting her slim figure back. The moon had started poking its way through the evening clouds and she took in a deep breath, trying her hardest not to feel lonesome in this moment. She'd remembered the time she and Janet had spoken of Susan's Great Aunt Sally growing old without ever having a husband. Trina had begun to think that Sally had the right idea, especially after her marriage, as well as Susan's and Janet's, have all fallen apart. Susan and Roger had finally gotten together, leaving Janet on her own with Ricky and Bruce had sometimes seen the kids when Susan and Roger needed alone time. Trina felt the rush of sadness for Bruce as she had actually liked him and never wanted him to get hurt, but she knew how Susan and Roger had felt about each other. They're both happy now...but unfortunately, poor Janet and Bruce cannot say the same thing.

The Decker marriage fell apart for different reasons. She knew that for her and Tom to have a child would be a mistake, so she did what she thought best for the both of them. Tom had a difficult time agreeing towards the end, but eventually he respected her wishes...which soon led to his cheating. Again. This time with another flight attendant and one that Trina was positive she didn't trust. Turns out, she was right and Tom did it yet again...left his current relationship to run off with some tramp, leaving Trina, pregnant and alone during the last month of the pregnancy.

She leaned back on her forearms in the sand, crossing her legs out in front of her, thinking that if she hadn't decided to put the baby up for adoption, that Tom would be here right now with her, holding her in his arms as she held their baby girl. Did she have regrets? Of course, but after Tom left...she realized she truly had no chances of raising this baby alone.

It sure had been a crazy year, full of changes and heartbreaks and she knew it was all her fault. _If I hadn't have brought Susan and Bruce into the swinger life, none of this would've even happened._ She felt the small tear leave her eye and she wiped it away quickly as if hoping no one would see, even if she was the only one on the beach at the moment.

"There you are!" She heard someone calling from behind her, causing her to jump a little.

"Oh, hey Susan." She turned to see her new friend walking toward her.

The woman had light brown hair with a tint of red in it and she wore a simple sundress as she approached Trina, sitting beside her in the sand. "Roger and I went over to your house looking for you. Seeing that you weren't home, I decided there was only one other place you could be." Trina sent her a weak smile and Susan sent back the same sympathetic grin. "How are you doing?" She asked softly, not wanting to upset the newly divorced woman.

"Hanging in there." Trina answered honestly. "Tom finished moving his stuff out last week. It's officially just me." She faked a smile and put her chin to her own shoulder as she looked at Susan.

Susan took a while to respond as she was hoping Trina wouldn't get mad at her for saying this. "Perhaps you should've kept the baby."

"Me? No."

"Yes, like I said, you would be a great mother and…" Trina looked away, returning her gaze to the beautiful sight of the sea. "...you wouldn't be so lonely." Susan tried to say as gently as possible.

"Yeah, well. I couldn't raise a baby. Not on my own." Susan looked at her with sadness in her eyes before looking out at the horizon herself. "How are you and Janet?" Trina finally asked.

"Better." Trina heard the crack in Susan's voice as she answered. "I think it's gonna take some time before we get back to the way things were before, but we talked and we're alright."

Trina looked to her as she put her head down, staring at her fidgeting hands in her own lap. "Susan, I'm really sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Susan shook her head. "What are you apologizing for? This wasn't because of you."

"But it was. If Tom and I hadn't have forced you and Bruce into experimenting then-"

"You didn't force us into doing anything. We made our own decision and some truth came out of it...that's all. If anything, I should be thanking you. Yu stopped us from living a lie." Trina now looked down into her own lap and let out a small chuckle. "What?" Susan wondered.

"I just remember how innocent you were when you first moved here. It's hard to believe it was just a year ago."

"Huh. It was, wasn't it?" Susan thought about it and sighed. "Do you miss Tom?"

"Of course." Trina couldn't lie to herself. "Do you miss Janet?" Trina knew how close they were before she ruined their friendship with pot brownies, Twister, and skinny dipping. Janet didn't answer, but Trina knew that she did just by looking at her. "You should talk to her."

"Mmm, I don't know about that."

"No, you should. It could be good for you both. Remember what I said, honesty is always the best thing to have between two people. Especially two friends like you and Janet." Susan didn't respond, but she smiled weakly and brushed a stray hair out of her face as the wind blew it. "I have an idea." Trina sat up off of her forearms. "What if Janet, you, and I go on a little trip. Just the three of us. We can get away, try to get back into the, uh, swing of things." She giggled. "No, but seriously...I still get some good plane ticket discounts after being a stewardess. Why don't we all go to the airport, pick a random place to go and just explore."

"I'm not sure she'd be up to that at the moment."

"I can convince her. Really, we should do it." The woman with dark black hair nudged the other with her shoulder, hoping she'd agree.

"Alright, well you can try to persuade her, but I doubt she'll wanna come if I go."

"But even is she says no, will you still come with me? I do need to get away for a bit." Trina hoped that a change of environment might get her mind off Tom and the baby.

Susan thought about it for a moment with a wide grin on her face. She shrugged, tilting her head to the side. "Mmm, why not?"

* * *

*One Week Later*

"I still can't believe you were able to convince her. How'd you do it?" Susan asked as she and Trina waited outside the airport for their friend to arrive.

"Well, we had a chat and she also wanted things to get better between the two of you. Also, she felt lonely herself, considering Ricky and Roger are going on a father/son fishing trip this weekend."

"Really?" Susan said, looking out to the dozens of taxis driving up to the entrance of the airport, dropping off travelers and business men and women. "Roger didn't tell me that."

"It was a last minute idea after he learned about our girls only vacation." Trina smiled. "Oh, there she is." She waved to Janet as she stepped out of her cab with both of her suitcases.

Susan sighed and took a deep breath. "Let's hope this trip is not awkward." She whispers so only Trina can hear.

"We can make it work." The former Mrs. Decker whispers back before walking over to Janet to help with her heavier suitcase.

"That's what you said to Tom a number of times." Susan mumbled to herself and she took one more deep breath before smiling and walking over to her best friend, entering the airport with the both of them.

"What about Bora Bora? That flight leaves at 11:30." Susan suggested as the three women stood, staring at the flight boards, trying to choose a destination.

"Or how about Hawaii?" Janet added. "Oooo!" She startled Susan as she got over excited seeing another option. "What about Fiji? I've always wanted to go to Fiji!" She turned to Trina, squeezing her bicep and bouncing up and down a couple times.

"I've been to both of those places. It's not everything they're cracked up to be." The former flight attendant stated.

"What do you mean?" Janet whined. "Beautiful beaches, luxurious hotels, margaritas." The brunette did a small dance as if shaking maracas while talking about the margaritas and she smiled at Susan who giggled at her silliness.

"No, we should go somewhere REALLY spontaneous." Trina said, stepping a bit closer to the board. "We have a beach at home and I make margaritas all the time. I want some place different. Some place new."

"Oooo, what if we went somewhere without a beach? Like Paris?" Susan said the famous city's name in a French accent before pursing her lips.

"Too predictable." Trina added, putting a hand on her chin as she looked at each flight number. The other two looked at each other, discouraged at her protests and decided to just wait and hear her opinion. "Ah!" Trina turned to face the others. "What about Louisiana?"

"Louisiana?" Both Susan and Janet said at the same time.

"I thought you wanted to go somewhere, uh, different?" Janet said, Susan slightly nodding.

"Louisiana IS different. AND it's one of the only states I've never been to yet."

"Um…" Susan looked at Janet and cleared her throat before looking back to Trina. "I'm not sure that sounds like much of a vacation."

"Come on, what do you mean?" Trina understands where she's coming from, but she needs to hear their exact thoughts before she uses her great persuasion skills to eventually convince them.

"Well, for one it's Louisiana...There's nothing really to do there." Janet answered for Susan.

"That's not true. There are many great places to visit there." Trina moved in closer to Janet. "Including the Alexandria Museum of Art, the R.W. Norton Art Gallery, and the New Orleans Museum of Art. I know how much you love art and stuff like that. We could visit one of those." Janet looked as if she were pondering the thought and Susan jumped in.

"But, Trina...No, offense but that doesn't sound like it'll be much fun."

"We make our own fun, Susan. And...I hear there are some great wildlife refuges in Louisiana. I know how much you enjoy learning about animals and nature, or whatever. PLUS...There once was a Paris, Louisiana." Trina winked at Susan and she shrugged, looking to Janet for a yes or no.

"What about luxurious hotels?" Janet wondered.

"Oh, please. Everywhere has great hotels. I'm positive we can find one that all three of us will enjoy. I heard there's a couple great resort hotels and spas there as well." They stood for a moment in silence, Trina smiling away and waiting for an answer. "Plus, it's a pretty historical place….Believe it or not, I love history and I think we'd have a great time. AND it'd be more spontaneous than just going to some Caribbean island or whatever." Still, silence. "What do you say, girls?"

"Well," Janet began, still looking at Susan. "...I do love art museums."

"And I do love some history myself." Susan added.

"And...spontaneity IS quite fun when it's with you." Janet confessed to Trina.

"Well?" The dark haired woman shrugged her shoulders. "Are we going to Louisiana?"

Janet and Susan exchanged one last look before shrugging their own shoulders as well. "I guess we're going to Louisiana." Susan said and Trina was overjoyed as they all walked over to a counter to purchase their tickets.

It was a long, tiring flight, but Trina kept it interesting as she explained all the things she learned as a flight attendant as well as sharing steamy stories of seeing passengers flirt for hours before finally getting up to go to the "bathroom" together. Also, the three discussed which hotel they could stay in once they arrived. They laughed along once they spotted a flirting couple finally brave enough to make a trip to the bathroom themselves and they took naps as well.

When they finally landed, Janet kept her sunglasses on as if she were hungover from a couple of those tiny tequila bottles on the flight and Trina carried her heavy bag, as well as her own...again. Susan's sunglasses were worn on top of her head and hers were simply because she refused to sleep on the plane without them on. Trina was the only one who seemed like she was fine and the other two assumed it was due to her being used to flying.

Janet and Susan were surprised at how easy it was for Trina to get a cab to take them to the hotel. It usually takes others about ten minutes to get a taxi at an airport, but Trina has had plenty of practice and soon, they were all on their way to the hotel they unanimously chose in Shreveport, Louisiana.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, obviously there is more to come. I hope you like it so far. I know it's mostly Swingtown right now...but the True Blood is soon to come! ;P**


	2. What's The Worst That Could Happen?

**Chapter 2: What's The Worse That Could Happen?**

* * *

They rushed into their suite, piling in with their suitcases and setting them down anywhere before plopping down on one of the couches. Trina, however, reveled in the gorgeous kitchen and laughed at the two obviously exhausted women she tagged along with her. She walked around the suite calling out to the other two telling them they needed to come see it. "Come on, ladies! There are spiral stairs in here."

"I'm sorry, what?" Janet took off her sunglasses finally, straightening her posture on the couch.

"What?" Susan called out, looking to find Trina.

"Come here!" The over energized woman ran to the two, grabbing their hands and pulling them off the couch, dragging them to the spiral staircase in the quite leading up to another level containing a gorgeous bathroom with a steam shower and what they could call the 'master bedroom of the suite.'

"Wow!" This is fantastic!" Susan ooed and aahed, looking up at the mirror over the king sized bed.

"Trina, how did you afford this place?" Janet finally decided to ask, ignoring all her morals of never questioning someone's finances.

"Well, I've had some money stashed away for awhile. Plus, my mother left me a lot when she died." The dark haired woman took out a cigarette, putting it in her mouth and taking out the lighter she had in her bra.

"How did you sneak that on the plane?" Janet wondered.

"There are perks to once being a stewardess." Trina winked, blowing a large cloud of smoke out of her nose.

"Really?" Janet asked, trying not to cough on the fumes.

"No." Trina giggled. "But I did know the security guard at the airport back home...and when I say know, I mean 'know.'" She took another puff.

It took Janet a second to realize she meant sexually and she waved her hand in front of her face saying, "Ooooohhhhh." She nodded, blushing a bit.

"Wanna try?" Trina held the white stick in front of her, offering it to the brunette.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Come on...It won't bite. Not after one time anyway." She remembered her late father being diagnosed with emphysema when she was younger. Janet stared at it for a moment, shrugged once, and took the cigarette from the bad influence. She took a short puff, beginning to cough, the smoke exiting her mouth with every hack. "Well, it doesn't bite hard the first time." Trina laughed taking the cigarette back from her.

"Oh my gosh! Come see this bathroom!" They both heard Susan yelling.

"Is that a shower or a living room?" Janet wondered, still coughing a bit as she and Trina entered behind Susan.

"I don't know, but I need to get in there right away!" Susan said, literally walking into the shower. Trina reached a hand in, putting it on the nozzle. She teased Susan as if she were going to turn it on with her in there, clothes still on and sunglasses on her head. "Don't you dare!" The redhead yelped, jumping out of the shower as soon as possible. The two laughed, but Janet didn't. "What's wrong?" Susan wondered.

"I don't wanna laugh right now." She answered, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Why not?" Susan asked confused.

Trina chuckled, taking another puff of her cigarette. "The tobacco is still lingering her throat."

"What?" Susan missed the whole first time smoking thing between the two as she was too busy at the time exploring the suite's master bedroom. Trina blew the smoke out of her mouth, causing Janet to cough again and Susan couldn't help but chuckle herself. "Oh."

"You wanna try it?"

"Um…" Susan took a second. She looked at Janet who shook her head no and she laughed. "No, I'm good. Thanks."

"Alright." Trina shrugged and put the stick back in her mouth, talking with it between her lips. "Didn't I tell you all places had great hotels?" She walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

They all stopped and looked at the large tempur pedic bed covered with white Egyptian cotton sheets and comforter. The three of them looked at each other and smiled before turning to the bed and running towards it, jumping onto it all at the same time. After giggling together, they looked up at the ceiling mirror.

All of a sudden, Janet gasped. "Trina, don't burn the bed with that thing." Susan and Janet sat up, leaning their backs against the headboard and Trina just laid there, smiling up at herself while taking another puff of her cigarette. "You know, you look amazing for just having a baby." Janet finally said, after staring at her new friend. "It took me almost a year to lose all the baby weight from Ricky. It's only been what? Two months?"

"Mmm...About." Trina closed her eyes.

"Wow!" Susan expressed her own shock and awe. "Do you have any stretch marks?"

"Susan." Janet elbowed her friend.

"What? It's a normal question to ask after a pregnancy."

Janet rolled her eyes with a hint of smile before looking back to Trina, who was still laying down and smoking. "No. I don't think I've seen any." Trina answered.

"That's amazing...especially considering how skinny you are."

Trina hummed with her eyes closed as she took in a long puff of her cigarette. "You don't know how great it is to be able to smoke again."

"I'm glad to hear you didn't during the pregnancy." Susan said.

"Well, anytime I pulled out a box, Janet practically slapped them out of my hand." Trina laughed and so did Susan.

"Never smoke when you're pregnant." Janet responded seriously. "Really. Evelyn and I found an article in one of the magazines at our nail salon stating that a scientist just found that it's bad for the infant. It can be born with lung cancer or have other bad birth defects."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah with all that science crap."

"Oh, come on, Trina. It's the seventies. They're discovering more and more about stuff...like those pills you used to take...or those pot brownies...they kill brain cells as well as eating away at your liver."

"Mmm…" Trina shrugged once more and sat up, looking for a place to put her cigarette out. "As long as the baby's healthy...I don't care what happens to me." She stood up from the bed and started down the stairs to grab a small candy dish from the hotel suite's kitchen to put out her cigarette. "So," She turned around, looking at the other two who had followed her into the kitchen. "...who's up for a night out on the town."

"We don't even know where to go." Susan said, wrapping her arm around Janet's beside her.

"I found this brochure down in the hotel lobby." Trina pulled out the small book of places to go from her bra. "What do you say?" The two looked at each other and smiled. Janet reached out and took Trina's arm with her own free hand and they headed down to the lobby.

"You got us a limo?" Janet stopped walking when they exited the hotel, thinking it was a bit over the top.

"Why wouldn't three queens like us get a limousine on a vacation?" Trina said stepping closer to the vehicle, the driver opening the back door. She turned to look at Susan who stopped a few steps behind her and a few steps ahead of Janet.

"But...this isn't Las Vegas...nor is it Los Angeles." Janet replied skeptically.

"Hey, you two were hesitant about coming to Louisiana because you didn't think it'd be fun or spontaneous enough...I'm trying to give you fun and spontaneous and you're still hesitant. Come on." She begged. "It's gonna be fun!"

Susan turned to Janet, then back to Trina…"I'm in." She smiled, walking to Trina and getting in.

"Come on, Janet...It won't be as fun without you."

The brunette took a deep breath and shook her head. _What's the worse that could happen?_ She smiled, walking toward her and getting in as well, Trina following with all the excitement of a little kid on Christmas morning.


	3. Fangtasia

**Chapter 3: Fangtasia**

* * *

About three hours had passed and Janet and Susan weren't prone to hiding their exhaustion as Trina dragged them back into the limousine after a long, energy filled night. "Okay, Trin...I think it's time we go back to the hotel and call it a night." Janet said, slouching in the back of the limo, almost laying her head on Susan's shoulder.

"I agree." The redhead put laid her head back on the wall of the vehicle behind her, closing her eyes.

"Oh, come on. It's only 9:30."

"Yes, but now would be the time we'd be making sure our children's homework is done and ready to sleep." Susan picked her head back up and tilted it to the side. leaning on Janet's.

"Come on. Just one more stop. Please?" Trina practically begged.

"Depends on where we're going." Janet admitted, feeling awake enough for maybe one more stop.

"I wanna stop at a club." Trina pretty much bounced in her seat.

"A club?" Janet repeated as Susan lifted her head off of her best friend's and the brunette lifted her own head off of Susan's shoulder.

"I don't know." Susan said. "We're not in our twenties anymore-"

"I know, I know. It's just-I haven't had much fun since I got pregnant...and I just want to stop at one. Just to get back to my world." She looked down sadly, as if trying to give them the guilt trip. Just the look on her face would've been good enough, but she decided to add to that. "My life hasn't been the same since the divorce."

Janet and Susan glared at each other, realizing what the little minx was doing and they couldn't fight back their smirks as she looked up at them, smiling herself. "Fine. But if things get too crazy, then we're leaving." Susan answered for the both of them and Trina was back to being as chipper and excited as usual.

They drove around for a while, looking for clubs or bars and they found nothing. Well, nothing that didn't seem to have gang member looking people standing outside or real hard stoners, which even Trina didn't seem too aroused by.

"Driver?" Trina eventually yelled up to the man in the driver's seat. "...Do you know of any good clubs around here? Or anywhere?" She raised her eyebrows, looking out the window.

"I'm not sure. I've overheard a few people talk about a place called, uh...Fangtasia? Or something like that South of here, but it-"

"Great. Take us there." Trina interrupted.

"But, ma'am...you should know that-"

"Please just take us there...We'll decide if we wanna go in or not when we check it out." She was actually growing a bit tired herself...being the youngest of the three, Trina didn't want to admit that she was getting older, but her body knew it. Especially after having her daughter just a couple months ago, her hormones had still not gone back to normal.

"Of course, ma'am." The driver cleared his throat, biting his tongue of what he thought was relevant to say.

"Oh, and...don't call me 'ma'am.'"

"You got it." He said, trying his hardest not to smile as he looked at the three women in his rear view mirror. He found the best place to make a u-turn and headed for Fangtasia.

Once they arrived about twenty minutes later, the driver hesitated to get out and open the door for the ladies. He sat in the front seat with his hand on the door handle. "You sure about this? This doesn't really seem like your scene." He didn't mean to judge Janet and Susan on their very housewife-looking gowns, but he was just trying to save them...sort of.

"Oh, yeah." Trina smiled out the window, looking at the red velvet rope under the blood red awning that led to the entrance of the club. She saw all the people outside and bit one of her fingernails, something she did when she felt excited or ready to experience something new. "I definitely need to check this place out." She said quietly, almost more to herself than to the others.

"Alright, but I'm telling you...good luck getting in." The driver felt he needed to add. "Actually...good luck getting out." He finally opened the driver side door and stepped out of his limo, walking around to the other side to hold the door open for his passengers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The very nervous and prudent Janet began to internally panic as he got out. "What did he mean by that?" She asked again, this time faster.

"I'm sure he meant nothing by it. We'll be fine." Trina waved her hand and Susan gulped. Her silence, a clear sign of how frightened she was as well. "Don't worry. How bad can a small place like this be? It actually seems so cute. I mean look at the little rope outside and hey, they even have their own red carpet like in Hollywood." She teased.

"This isn't Hollywood, Trina. And what kind of name is 'Fangtasia' anyway?" Janet, clearly still panicking.

"Come on...let's at least take a peek. And I promise if things are too…." she couldn't find the right word. "...too much, then we'll leave. Alright? Don't worry." She whispered the last part as the tall man finally opened the door for them and she was the first to step out, clutching her purse under her arm as she did so.

Next Susan climbed out and Janet almost didn't get out until Trina reached for her hand and pulled her out. "Whatever you do...don't act scared." The driver said to the three of them.

"Oh, please. I'm not even a little bit nervous." Trina chuckled.

"They can smell fear. And some of them can read minds." He said, a little too literally for Janet's taste and her eyes widened as she turned her attention back to the swarm of people standing by the entrance.

"Ha!" Trina laughed. "That's a little over dramatic, don't you think?" She said to him. He didn't smile at all and she rolled her eyes looking to the other two women. She sighed. "Here." She opened her purse, pulling out three pills. "This will relax you." She handed one to each of them and they didn't even hesitate to pop them in their mouths and swallow them.

"I thought you said you weren't scared." Susan finally spoke after seeing Trina take one as well.

"I'm not, but I do want to have a good time." She shimmied her shoulders turning away from them and beginning to walk towards the building.

"You know, you can have fun with no drugs involved." Janet called out to her before she and Susan followed her over to the entrance.

"Now, remember ladies." The dark haired woman whispered when she felt the two close behind her. "Whatever you do...don't act scared."

They finally reached the entrance, approaching a tall five foot nine, blonde standing just outside the entrance. Susan and Janet finally began to feel a bit of the buzz from the pills and their eyes glazed over for a second, causing the woman outside the club to squint her eyes at the three of them. "Can I help you?" She stared at them, waiting for one to answer.

She observed them, one by one. The tallest, about an inch shorter than herself with brown wavy hair. She could sense a sort of caution in this stranger's being and she turned her focus to woman standing in the middle, one step ahead the other two. Her dress was not as homey compared to that of the other two womens', but she could tell that she was not a fangbanger by the pride in the dark haired woman's stance. She stood as if she were the leader in this threesome, but she herself clearly had no clue what she was about to get herself into. The third, red hair with a tint of brown in it...as tall as the one with pitchblack hair and as nervous as the brunette. But...she had something the co-owner of the club liked...she saw the curiosity in her eyes and the willingness to try new things in her being.

"You three must be lost." The tall blonde, even taller in stiletto heels, said after the long pause during her observations of the three.

"No. We're just out looking for a good time." Trina replied. "We know we're new...but if you could just let us in this one time, we'd really appreciate it." She added.

"Or, if you decided not to let us in, that'd be okay too. We don't wanna force you to do anything you don't wanna-" Janet spoke fast, but didn't finish her sentence as the blonde moved in closer to her.

"You're looking for a good time, you say?" She looked Janet right in the eyes before sliding to her right a bit, looking into Trina's, sliding some more to look into Susan's. "What makes three ladies like yourselves think that Fangtasia is the place for you to come to have a good time?" None of them answered and she chuckled, rolling her eyes a bit. "Let me guess...three housewives who decided, 'Oh, let's go out and do something we've never done before...like go to a nightclub nearby and find out what all the hype is with the unmarried folk.'"

"Not exactly." Trina glared at her.

"But close." Susan nervously giggled and the woman in black, tight leather pants and a red and purple corset shot her eyes over to her.

Pamela Swynford De Beaufort sighed, reobserving the three ladies, trying to figure out their story and it was now that she realized...they didn't even know this was a place run by vampires. She had a feeling that they were the type of people who didn't even believe that her kind even actually existed and she rolled her eyes. "You must be from out of town." She assumed.

"Out of state, actually." Susan answered.

"Out of state?" Pam sent a fake smile at her and when the redhead lightly nodded, the blonde's smile vanished. "Well, go back home. You're not getting into my club." She pivoted in her heels and headed back to the door to go inside, seeing as these three were the last people to arrive at the club anyway.

"Wait!" Trina called out.

"I've got no time for waiting." The impatient vampire said, still walking away from them.

"Why won't you let us in? Is it because we're not good enough for your shitty bar filled with a number of people who have a lack of hygiene? Then, fine. We'll go find another club good enough for us...because yours clearly isn't." Trina said, hoping it would work...and it did.

Only, something that she had not expected to ever see in her lifetime happened, causing the fear she never knew she had to explode in her stomach all at once as the tall blonde sped up to her as if a super human. Something no one has ever seen before...Or something Trina THOUGHT that no one had ever seen before.

"What the hell was that?" Janet asked herself aloud as Pam got right up in Trina's face, the velvet rope touching each of their stomachs.

"Don't fuck with me, sweetheart. I'll bite your snooty little head off in a pinch if I have to." Her Louisiana accent was clear as day, especially when she was irritated and Janet put her arm around Trina's lower back, grabbing Susan's as it was already there. "Do you even know what kind of club I run?" She added, implying that there were pole dancers and people looking to get some ass.

Trina smirked, her fear leaving as she convinced herself Pam's super speed was just side effects after taking the pill as she hadn't taken one in a while. She chuckled. "Don't fuck with ME." She said, moving closer to Pam herself. The blonde was a bit impressed at her bravery, as well as holding back a giggle at the height difference between the two when Trina stared up at her and she stared down. "Trust me...you don't know a thing about us. We may LOOK like innocent little women...but I've done things that I'm sure your kind would love to hear about." Pam retreated her neck as if to say ' _MY kind?'_ and she continued to listen. "And Susan, here...she's joined in on a couple of those 'activities.' Janet, however...don't underestimate her because she definitely knows how to have a good time." Trina thought of bringing up the pot brownies and skinny dipping, but she kept the over sharing to a bare minimum just to get the point across.

"And what exactly are these 'activities' you speak of?" Pam put her hands on her hips.

"Have you ever heard of 'swingers?'"

"As in...fucking around with other couples?" Pam loved to honestly cut right to the chase and it was her specialty. "Really? You?" She looked down at Trina, then back to the other two. "I can MAYBE picture you, but these two? No."

"Well, it's true. Now, let us in so we can bring more money into your…" Trina tried to find the right way to put this. "...shithole of a bar." The tall blonde couldn't help but smile as she suddenly felt that familiar feeling at her core.

Slightly aroused, she stepped back and unclipped the velvet rope letting the three in, despite the still pretty nervous look on Janet's face. "My name's Pam, by the way." Susan stepped forward first, Janet following, and then Trina. "Say," Pam put her foot in front of Trina so she could walk no further. "...you've got some steam in you, I see. There is something you and your friends should know before you walk into my club. I don't want there to be any surprises."

"And that is?"

"That we are no ordinary people in there. There are some like you, but they're just here to fuck."

"Some like us?" Trina's northern accent got to Pam and she cleared her throat, trying to ignore her lebito.

"Yes...human." She saw the shocked look on the shorter woman's face and she walked one full circle around her before stopping at her face and grinning. Se reveled in the look of confusion on Trina's face and she opened her mouth slightly to reveal the sudden appearance of her vampire teeth.

Trina gasped and felt as though she might pass out. This explained the super speed a minute ago and she now understood the name, "Fangtasia." Looking ahead to her two friends, she called out, "Janet...Susan." But before she could even tell them what she wanted to say, everything went black and she was out cold on the red carpet below Pam.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I know that Fangtasia didn't open until 1986, but to fit the crossover, I just pretended it was open much longer...Also, this will be a four shot, considering this chapter was much longer than I had intended but I have this thing where, once I start writing I can't stop. Lol Plus I also always feel the need to write so that it makes sense, so I needed a small intro as to why Janet, Trina, and Susan would even be at Fangtasia in the first place...Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and the next one?...UPCOMING SMUT**


	4. Much Better

**Chapter 4: Much Better**

* * *

"Are you sure she's okay?" Janet asks, a bit worried.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure she's fine. Happens a lot when someone finds out that we vampires actually exist. She'll be alright. Ginger, get these two some drinks." Pam orders her human employee.

"Oh, no we're fine." Susan said, standing over Trina as her body lay on the black leather couch in Eric Northman's office in the club.

"Speak for yourself!" Janet says, standing by the door to the office, her arms across her chest and biting her nails, something that SHE does when she thinks this is all a terrible nightmare. "Get me the strongest drink you have...Like, vodka, or tequila, or...just something strong." She tells Ginger before she walks out the door.

"Oh, and Ginger…" Pam yells out, stopping the other blonde from leaving the room. "...make sure whatever you give her is for humans." Pam raises an eyebrow to Ginger and the woman nods and leaves. "Sorry about all this. I was sure she was strong enough to be the one to tell...but apparently I was wrong." The blue eyed vampire shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the desk, staring at Trina lying there on the couch.

"Oh really?" Janet responds with a hint of anxiety in her tone. "You thought she was strong enough to find out that vampires actually existed? No one is ever prepared to hear something like that." The brunette began pacing back and forth in front of the door. "I knew we should've just gone back to the hotel." She said to herself, causing another eye roll from Pam.

"This is a waste of my time."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Janet asked. "You can go out and keep an eye on your….hookers and harlots. We'll stay in here and wait for Trina to wake up and then we'll leave, There. Simple. Right, Susan?"

"No." Pam stood up from the desk and turned around to face Janet, who finally stopped pacing. "How about...YOU two go out and watch my 'hookers and harlots' and I'll stay in here to make sure no one comes in here. You shouldn't even be back here anyway." Pam said the next part more to herself than the other two but she accidentally said it aloud. "If Eric were to come in here and see that I had three humans in here for no reason related to any type of work, he'd show me what a real maker can do."

"Your drink." Ginger walked into the room, handing Janet her drink and she looked to Pam. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Show these two ladies to a nice comfortable seat out front. I'm gonna stay here and keep an eye on...what was it? Katrina?"

"Uh, just Trina." Susan said, stepping away from her friend's body.

"Eh, what does the name matter anyway? I'll see you ladies when she wakes up." She practically pushed them out the door with her words and just as they were closing the door, she called out, "I hope you enjoy your time here!" The door closed. "Not." She shivered. "Ugh! I hate being cordial with humans...Well, hate being cordial with anyone really." She sat down in the chair at the desk and looked at Trina's body on the couch. "What have you gotten yourself into? Bet you you wish you listened to your friends now, don't you?" She chuckled at herself and started some paper work at the desk.

A couple minutes later, she heard a stir. She looked up from her papers and smirked, raising an eyebrow. "If you're about to wake up and ask some cliche question like, 'what am I doing here?' or 'am I dead",' don't! I hate that bull shit."

Trina sat up and turned to see her, wishing it was all a dream, but somehow knowing that it wasn't. Perhaps it was the small pain in her head. One of her hands reached up and held the back of it before fully turning to put her feet on the floor. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know. Do I look like a person who times someone everytime they faint when I tell them what I am?"

Pam's sass sort of amused Trina and she smiled looking down at her own feet in front of her. "No." She rubbed her head gently before slowly standing. She wobbled a bit when she got up, but was able to keep her balance.

"I'm glad you're awake." Pam said as she went back to looking at some paper work.

"Thanks." Trina said, stepping closer to the desk, her hand still on her head.

"Oh no. I'm not glad for you. I'm glad because now I won't have to stay here and body sit any longer while doing this dreadfully boring paper work." She straightened out the stack of business papers before standing. "Eric can do it himself."

"Who's Eric?" Trina's curiosity got the better of her and she finally let her hand back down to her side.

"Eric owns this place. AND he's sheriff of the vampires around here."

"Oh." Trina didn't want to know that last part, as she was still a little freaked out by all of this. "Where are Susan and Janet?"

"They're out there...doing whatever it is they could be doing." She saw the sort of worried look on the brown eyed woman's face and she rolled her own blue orbs. "Don't worry, no one here will feed on them." She shook her head and stepped away from the younger woman, turning around and looking at the wall opposite Trina. "So, what brought you to Louisiana?"

"It's kind of a long story, but what I'll tell you is that the three of us just recently got divorced and decided to get away for a while."

"Divorced? Hmm? Good for you." Pam turned around to look back at her. "I thought swinging was supposed to be good for a relationship." She smirked, trying to hold in her laugh.

"That's not what really started it...Well, not mine anyway." Trina looked down. "Though it was my fault."

"Really? What's a spicy thing like you doing to get divorced?" Pam couldn't help but feel her mouth water as she looked at the woman from head to toe.

"I had a baby."

"You-" Pam's eyes widened just a bit and a look of small confusion spread across her face. "...had a baby? And it caused a divorce? Was it someone else's?"

"No, it was Tom's...Uh, my husband's. But….I didn't keep it. I gave her away for adoption and it kind of put a wall between us. Anyway...he's cheated before. And this last time it stuck."

"Hmm...Sounds like you had yourself a pussy of a man there." The blonde stepped closer to her again. "Most men don't want children and then when their wives don't either, they turn into a couple of asshole whiners. I, myself never really cared for the little devils. Children sicken me. I'm glad that now, I can't have any due to my, uh….state. Besides, I could never be a good mother."

"That's what I thought too. And Tom...he was too much of a big kid to take care of one himself." Trina confessed.

"Of course. Men! A bunch of selfish mother fuckers. As long as you're taking care of the house, the kids, the cooking, the cleaning, and you're giving him blow jobs everynight, he's happy." Trina cracked a smile at that and almost choked on her own carbon dioxide as she held back a loud laugh built up inside. "I prefer women. They're loyal," Pam took one step toward Trina and did with every word. "...honest, caring, hot, sweet, gentle, and sensual," she was face to face with Trina who felt her heart pumping faster and faster as the taller woman finished her statement, "...all at the same time." She looked down at the dark haired woman and felt their chests almost touching. Trina cleared her throat awkwardly, unaware of what to do. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." The former flight attendant replied.

"In your times as a swinger...have you ever seen a woman naked and…" She paused moving even closer. "...liked it?"

"I-uh, I don't know." Trina felt her cheeks growing hot and she wanted to step back a bit, but something inside her told her not to.

"Have you ever wondered what'd it be like to feel a woman's breasts against your own?" Pam's right hand slowly reached in front of her, softly stroking Trina's bare arm, sending chills up and down her spine. The blonde moved her head in so close that Trina felt her short breaths. "Have you ever kissed a woman?"

"I-" Before she could even answer, Pam's hand reached up, grabbing ahold of her chin and pulling her lips into her own. At first, Trina resisted the urge to kiss back or even let the blonde's tongue inside her mouth...but soon, she started to feel the warmth in the kiss and decided to let herself go.

At first, the kiss was a bit too gentle to Pam's liking, so she intensified it, pulling at the woman's hair and grabbing her ass with her left hand. After a while, Pam couldn't resist the urge to bite Trina's lip, causing the raven haired woman to break the long kiss, remembering that she wasn't just kissing any woman here...but a vampire and all of a sudden she got nervous. She looked into the piercing blue eyes of the taller woman and she saw the hunger in them.

The blonde smiled. "How do you feel about blood?"

Trina didn't answer for she actually had no clue how she felt about it. She was a bit curious as to what being bitten might feel like and she did like a little pain during sex at times. And it had been a long time since she'd had a good fuck...Why would she turn down someone who obviously seemed like they knew what they were doing. All she could do was crack a small smile as Pam raised an eyebrow waiting for her to answer.

"Hm," Pam chuckled. "...don't be shy. Let me see that pretty neck of yours." Before Trina even had time to expose her own neck to the vampire, Pam had already pulled her hair so hard that it forced the woman to throw her head back, exposing the sweet, olive skin to the blonde.

Pam opened her mouth, her vampire teeth growing and she licked Trina's neck to sort of calm the shaking woman and Trina's eyes closed as she hummed. Pam's tongue drove her crazy yet made her feel warmer at the same time. So many feelings were rushing through her still pounding head. She felt scared, yes...but also a bit liberated and she couldn't help but smile at the feeling of a new thing.

Suddenly, without warning, Pam sunk her teeth into the woman's neck causing a loud whimper from the human's lips as her eyes shot open. It made her dizzy, her vision going as she stared at the wall over Pam's shoulder. It hurt, it killed, it….it felt nice. Her vision began to readjust itself and she began to feel the arousal burning under her dress.

The two women readjusted themselves a bit, Trina sitting back on the desk beside them and Pam continued to taste her sweet blood. The black haired woman held onto the blonde with one hand and squeezed the edge of the desk with the other, leaning back and exposing her neck even more, giving her permission to keep sucking at her soft skin. Pam pulled at her hair again, forcing her teeth out of her skin. She took a deep breath and looked into the human's brown eyes. "Have you ever tasted your own blood before?" Trina didn't answer as she was a bit woozy and felt a bit tired after the woman had let go of her neck so fast. Pam decided to make the answer yes as she kissed the woman, her own blood still covering the blonde's lips.

Pam opened her mouth in the kiss, forcing Trina to open hers to taste her own blood. The taste of metal forced Trina's eyes to close and she finally began to feel the throbbing in her neck. She moaned into the kiss and Pam recognized the sound as a painful cry out. She continued to kiss the woman's skin as she moved her way down her jawline and back to her neck, this time with her vampire teeth retracted, she sucked the rest of the blood that she could. Once most of the messy blood was gone, she stood up straight, looking down at the woman sitting on the desk in front of her and she raised an eyebrow at the spaghetti strap on the woman's dress that had fallen off one of her shoulders.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. This just won't do." Pam put her hands on her hips and slightly shook her head no.

"What?" Trina looked up at her. And before she even had time to figure it out for herself, Pam used her super speed to rip off the dress and throw it on the floor.

"Mmm….Much better."

"No." Trina smirked, unclasping her bra and throwing it near the dress. "Now, it's much better."

Impressed but determined to get the last word in, Pam used her super speed again and this time ripped off the woman's panties. When she stood in front of the desk again, she stood with her hip out, her elbow resting on it and holding the undergarment, letting it hang on her forefinger. "The best." She resisted the urge to wink and checked out the now, naked woman. Her mouth watered for the second time, looking at her exposed breasts and desperately wanting a taste.

"You've got super speed, but you're taking an awful long time to do what you want." Trina said in a low, sultry voice that Pam had not expected. "And it's getting cold in here...I may have to cover up again."

"Shut your mouth." Pam quickly hovered over her on the desk. "Hmm…" She looked down at the woman below her. "You weren't lying. It is cold in here." She saw the hardened nipples on the woman. "We're gonna have to see if there's something we can do about that." Pam bent over, sucking at the woman's breast, trying her hardest not to bite again.

Trina tried HER hardest not to moan too loudly, but it was difficult considering this vampire was better at doing this than any of the men she'd ever been with. She had heard that being with a woman was better because they knew exactly what you wanted, but now she wondered why it had taken her so long to be with a female.

To her own surprise, she felt the two fingers Pam had eagerly slid inside of her and she couldn't resist the urge to cry out. The blonde teased her clit for a few moments before stopping and stepping back. She spoke in an annoyed tone. "Get up." Trina obeyed. "Now, stand back there." She pointed to a place still next to the desk but closer to the wall. Trina listened and Pam followed her, getting very close. "Now, lean up against the wall." The dark haired woman did as she said, liking where this was going. "Good." Pam put her hand on one of Trina's shoulders, sliding it down her body and finally, ending on her leg behind the knee. The blonde picked up the human's leg and set her foot on the desk, exposing her core even more as she kept her balance by holding onto the wall. "Now...where was I?" The vampire finally winked at her and she bent down, slowly kissing around the woman's wet area.

She slid her fingers back inside her, this time adding a third finger and revelling in the soft moans escaping her lips. Pam loved the mixture of the taste of blood and the salty taste coming from the woman's pleasures when she finally flicked her tongue into the still shaking human. She smiled as she continued skillfully sucking and biting at her clit realizing that she had now created a new fangbanger. Trina held onto Pam's head below her as she found that she needed to hold onto something. The mixture of pain and pleasure was causing her legs to shake and she felt as if she might fall. The leg that stood propped up on the desk had now begun to cramp up, but she didn't care as the sensations at her core were too wonderful to put to an end. Even at the risk of terrible pain tomorrow morning. Her legs ached, her neck throbbed, and her head was still pounding from the faint...but she didn't care.

Suddenly, Pam bit her clitoris harder than the woman had expected and she let out a small scream, followed by another whimper and some heavy breathing. She leaned harder against the wall to hold her balance so as not to fall. This caused Pam to suck even harder, a wide grin on her face. The blonde's free hand wrapped around the other woman's propped up leg and she squeezed her ass, eventually scratching at it almost drawing blood. She added a fourth finger and Trina couldn't hold in the screams any longer. She felt herself beginning to cum and eyes eventually closed as she ground her teeth together at the pain. She thought to herself that if she were still a virgin, she would surely be bleeding by now and the vampire would drink her blood until she died. She did know one thing though...having a baby stretched her out a bit more and she couldn't help but think that the vampire was making it worse.

She bit her lip as she felt her orgasm approaching and her moans grew louder and faster. Her hips began to buck into Pam's hand and mouth and Pam's left hand, wrapped around Trina's leg, moved so it could hold her against the wall toward the end. The blonde heightened the speed of her rhythm and pushed her fingers in even farther. "Oh, fuck!" Trina didn't even realize she was speaking at this point and she was so glad she came on this vacation. "Harder, harder. Almost!" She whimpered again, her own voice beginning to sound muffled in her own ears. "Yes." She felt the blood from the bite dripping from her neck, all the way down her shoulder and onto her left breast. One of her hands reached up and wiped away some of the blood so she had it on her fingers and she put it in her own mouth, remembering the taste of when Pam had kissed her the second time.

Finally, she reached the edge and cried out as she did so, waiting for the right moment to collapse, but not now. Pam finished pumping her fingers in and out of her to bring her down from her high and she took one last taste of her core before standing up and holding her to the wall still. Trina used the same hand to wipe away the blood from her shoulder and she put it in Pam's mouth. The blonde held the human's wrist as she sucked on her finger and she pulled it out of her own mouth, going in for another kiss so Trina could taste herself and her own blood on the vampire's mouth.

Trina's leg finally fell back to the ground from the desk and it eventually wrapped itself around the blonde's waist. "Warmer?" Pam asked just centimeters from the dark haired woman's face.

Trina licked her own lips, tasting herself and her blood on it once more before smiling and nodding. She moaned again. "Mmm...Much better."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if you want me to continue and I just might. ;) :P Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Return

**Chapter 5: The Return**

* * *

 **A/N: I've decided to continue this story. I don't know how long it will be, but I'll just keep writing, I hope you'll keep reading. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Trina gasped awake later that night, staring up at herself in the mirror above the bed. She had forgotten where she was for a moment until she also saw the reflections of Susan and Janet to her left, Susan directly beside her in the middle and Janet on the other side of her. It took her a moment before regrouping her thoughts and recalling what happened just a few hours ago. She took a deep breath and slowly sat up, swinging her feet over the side of the bed, hoping not to wake the other two. She waited to see if they would stir before deciding to stand and walk down the spiral stairs in her white nightie.

Upon arriving in the hotel suite's family room, she immediately walked over to the large windows, opening up the curtains and looking out at the city of Shreveport. The sky was a deep shade of blue as sunrise was beginning to approach. Trina stood and admired the sight before sighing again and wondering if it was all just a dream...Fangtasia, vampires, Pam.

" _Pam-"_ She thought to herself, picturing the blonde in those high heels and tight black pants standing in front of the night club when they first laid eyes on each other. She replayed the sight in her head, looking at the woman from head to toe, her golden hair intoxicatingly stealing her attention with every small gust of wind. Then those eyes...those piercing blue eyes. It was now that Trina remembered the lust and hunger behind them and her hand instinctively reached up to touch the spot on her neck where the tall vampire had bitten. She knew the marks were gone after Pam had used her own blood to heal them, but she closed her eyes and remembered how they felt on her soft skin. She didn't know what it was, but she missed them...almost like battle scars. She wanted them there to remind her, but Pam had insisted on getting rid of them due to the fact that vampers could get in trouble for feeding in an exposed forum.

Trina opened her eyes again and she sighed, walking over to the couch and sitting down on it, closing her eyes again and running the best part of last night through her head. Her first time having sex directly with a woman, her first time seeing a live vampire (or at least knowing about it), her first time being bitten by one, or sleeping with one (again, that she knew about).

" _Warmer?" Pam asked in her southern accent._

" _Mmm…" Trina moaned. "Much better."_

" _Good." Pam still held onto Trina's wrist just after tasting the brunette's blood on it. She forcefully lifted her hand above her head, placing it against the wall and doing the same to the other hand. Eventually, she held both wrists in one hand as her free hand pushed Trina's head to the side, giving her easy access to her neck once more and the blonde leaned in, taking a few last gulps before pulling Trina's hair to release her teeth from her tender skin._

" _How long have you been a vampire?" Trina broke the silence, wondering herself where that question had come from._

 _Pam just glared at her at first before finally letting go of the human and standing back a bit. "That's none of your business." She put one hand on her hip as her other hand reached up to her own mouth, wiping away any excess blood or female juices with her thumb and resting that same hand on her other hip._

" _I was just-"_

" _I don't really care what you were just…" Pam walked over to the other side of the desk, bending over to pick up Trina's clothes and literally throwing them at her. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."_

 _Trina barely caught the clothes as they hit her in the face and chest. She stood, a bit in shock holding the clothes for a moment before beginning to put them back on. "I'm sorry, it's just that you already know a lot about me now yet I know almost absolutely nothing about you." She finally finished clasping her bra and putting on her underwear._

 _As Trina put the dress over her head, Pam scoffed before responding, "Why is it that humans always wanna have a heart to heart conversation after fucking?" She turned around, walking to the chair behind the desk and sitting in it._

" _That's not why...Trust me, I've fucked a lot of men myself with no heart to hearts involved. I guess maybe it's because," she paused," ...you're the first vampire I've ever been with. The first vampire I've ever met actually." She walked around the desk as well and sat on top of it, looking down at Pam in the chair. "I'm just curious, I guess." She weakly smiled and Pam rolled her eyes looking back up to her._

" _Haven't you ever heard the term, 'Curiosity killed the cat?'" The vampire waited for an answer, but instead. she just received a smile from the human and she tried her hardest not to smile back. "You'd better get back out to your friends before some hungry vamps close in on them."_

 _Trina looked down at her as if she didn't hear the statement and she said one more thing that popped into her head. "How come we've never known about vampires' existence?"_

 _Pam stood, closing the space between them and opening her mouth to expose her fangs. Trina grew nervous and gasped, retracting her head a bit before the blonde lifted her own thumb to her fang, biting it just enough to draw blood. The human swallowed hard, relieved when the woman's fangs disappeared. She watched as the older of the two slowly moved the bloody thumb to the bite marks on her neck, rubbing the red liquid in circles. Finally, Pam answered her. "Because it's too dangerous." The bite marks were healed and she brought her arm down._

 _Trina stared at her lips, struggling to choke up any words. "Too dangerous for YOU if humans knew?"_

 _Pam's left eyebrow raised indifferently. "Not exactly. It could go both ways….Start another civil war possibly. If humans knew we existed, they'd fight in fear, knowing that we're a danger to them. And unfortunately, you outnumber us….Although Sanguinistas are trying to change that, and you have far more advantages than we do."_

" _We do?" Trina wondered. "Like what?"_

 _Pam looked down, not wanting to answer, knowing she's already said too much. "Nothing." She moved away from the desk. "Nothing."_

 _Trina watched her walk away for a second before finally hopping off the desk and putting her left hand up to touch her neck. Gone...the bite marks were gone and she didn't understand. "How-?"_

" _My blood." Pam answered for her, not even hearing the rest of the question nor seeing the woman behind her feeling around at her neck in confusion. Trina smiled at the floor until Pam turned around once again. "Now, about those friends of yours..."_

Trina snapped out of her memory when she heard her name coming from the redhead standing at the top of the spiral staircase. "Hey, Trina. What are you doing up?" Susan asked, sleep obviously still in her eyes as she looked down at her friend on the white sofa.

"I don't know...thinking I guess." The dark haired woman answered looking straight ahead, seeing Susan descending the stairs in her peripheral vision.

Susan finally reached the last step and she wrapped her bathrobe around herself, approaching the couch to sit beside Trina. "Thinking about what?" She saw by the look in Trina's eyes exactly what it was she was thinking about. "The vampires?" She asked, knowing the answer.

The former flight attendant didn't answer, but she shrugged one of her shoulders and looked to her right at Susan. "Maybe we should have let Pam glamour us….or whatever it is that she called it."

"Why?"

"I don't know...I can't stop thinking about it."

Susan had no response as she leaned her elbow against the back of the couch and resting her head in her hand. "You wanna go back, don't you?" Trina tried to protest, but Susan knew better. "It's okay...I kind of do too." She whispered.

"Really?" Trina was shocked considering she remembered how much Susan and Bruce had regretted experimenting swinging with her and Tom.

"I...I do." She confessed. "But just one more time...and we can let her glamour us after tonight."

The dark haired woman couldn't help but smile. 'But what about Janet?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll wanna go again. She had more fun than we did last night." The two women laughed remembering all the vampires who took an interest in their shy friend that night.

"That's true." Trina blushed, keeping her experience with Pam a secret. She never mentioned to Janet and Susan what happened after she woke up in the office of Fangtasia. As far as they knew, she just woke up and the three of them left for the hotel right away. But a part of her couldn't wait to see the blonde again.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Why are you in such a hurry, Trina?" Janet asked as she watched her friend pace back and forth in the bedroom of the hotel suite.

"I just really wanna go the second the sun has gone down." She tried to justify. "I don't wanna be rushed out like we were last night-" She stopped pacing to think if it could be called 'night.' "...This morning...Whatever. I just don't wanna be forced to leave because it's bedtime for the vampires again."

"Okay?" Janet looked at her with confusion as she slightly nodded, pretending to understand even though she definitely did not. Trina began to pace again and Janet took in a deep breath before widening her eyes and turning around to go down the stairs while they waited for Susan to get out of the shower.

Trina stayed upstairs to continuously bang on the bathroom door, eagerly yelling to Susan to hurry up. Eventually, the redhead got out and Trina helped her dress as fast as possible.

"Do you think he'll be there again?" Janet asked on the ride to Fangtasia.

"I'm surprised you even remember him." Trina laughed.

"You were so drunk last night." Susan giggled.

"I wasn't THAT drunk." Janet said, a bit embarrassed.

The other two nodded their heads looking at each other then back to her before they replied at the same time, "Yes, you were." They laughed once more.

"Whatever." Janet tried to hide her smile as she looked out the window.

They finally arrived to the vampire nightclub and Trina suddenly dreaded getting out of the vehicle. She had no clue why considering she had been impatiently waiting all day for the sun to set just so she could show up to see Pam again. Perhaps it was the butterflies in her stomach telling her to prepare for anything. "Are you coming, honey?" Janet asked after she got out behind Susan and noticed the dark haired woman seeming a bit hesitant to step out of the limousine.

"Uh, yeah." Trina leisurely put one foot out onto the pavement, weakly standing behind her friends. "Let's go." Her voice cracked as she began to approach the door, realizing that Pam wasn't waiting outside.

"Hello, Ginger is it?" Susan said to the blonde at the bar as they entered.

'What can I do for you?" She smiled at them, even though she felt all six of their eyes fixated on the several bite marks that covered her neck and chest.

Susan and Janet ordered drinks and when Ginger offered something to Trina she passed. "Is Pam around here?" Her two friends even looked at her strangely.

"No. She and Eric had business to take care of or something." Ginger responded while preparing the drinks for the two ladies.

"Eric?"

"The sheriff." Ginger replied with dreamy and lustful eyes.

"Oh, right." Trina vaguely remembered Ms. De Beaufort mentioning him.

"Why?" Ginger wondered.

"Oh, no reason. Uh, do you think they'll be back tonight?" Susan and Janet looked to each other in confusion.

"Uh, I'm not sure." She handed the other two their drinks. "Sorry." She left to take care of an impatient vampire asking for a bottle of AB positive Tru Blood.

"What do you need to see Pam for?" Susan wondered as the three stepped away from the bar and found a table close to the stage.

"I just have a question to ask her, that's all." Trina lied and stared at the female vampire dancer on the pole above them. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she was now attracted to women. She was a bit ashamed, but she couldn't help it. Pam had set something off in her.

"Well, hello ladies." They heard the smooth voice behind them. "Would any of you like to dance?"

"Not right now." Trina bitterly answered the forty year old looking man with long dark hair, though she never took her eyes off the dancer on the stage.

"Well, later then?" He asked slyly taking Janet's hand in his own and kissing it.

"Mmm…" Susan awkwardly looked to Janet.

"No, thanks." Janet said, taking her hand away.

"Come on...I don't bite." He smiled at Susan. "...much."

"Listen!" Trina's head finally snapped to him. "We don't want to, alright?" She saw his glaring eyes feasted upon her and she grew nervous, softening her voice a bit. "Just, please….go away."

He opened his mouth, showing his fangs and he used his super vampire speed to go around the table to be inches from Trina's face. "Listen, human." He closed in his eyes, breathing in the scent of her blood pulsing through her veins. He smiled evilly, hearing the heartbeats of Janet and Susan's increase. Shockingly, Trina showed no emotion, even as he spoke again. "I don't take orders from you...or from your kind. You look new here. Maybe you should've thought of the fact that maybe I haven't eaten yet tonight before thoroughly pissing me off." He moved in even closer, pressing his nose to her neck. "And you smell delicious." He pulled her hair, exposing her neck even more. "I love O positive."

"Stop! She's mine." They all heard the woman's voice near the bar.

The man hovering over Trina breathed her scent in once more, moving his fangs closer to her neck. "I don't care."

"Longshadow!" Trina gasped hearing the forceful voice to her right and she turned her head a bit more to see the extremely tall, blonde vampire speed up to their table to grab Longshadow by the collar and pull him off her. "You heard Pamela...she belongs to her."

"Eric!" The shorter man being held in the air grabbed Eric's wrist still clutching to his collar.

"Now, I'm gonna put you down, and you're going to leave these three ladies alone."

"Or what?" Longshadow hissed.

"Or I'll stake you...right here, right now." Eric Northman turned his attention to Pam who smiled at him and he smiled back before returning his gaze to Longshadow. "Unless you'd prefer something more painful than the true death...What do you say, Pam?"

Pam stepped closer to the two of them, everyone in the bar now watching, and she stared at Longshadow for a moment before grinning back at Eric. They both began speaking another language that no one else in Fangtasia could understand, not even Longshadow himself knew what they were saying, but everyone knew it was something awful just by seeing the looks on the two vampires' faces and the laughs that they shared when they finished.

"Well, Pam. I think that would be a bit extreme." Eric looked back up to the man in his own hand. He pulled him in closer so they looked intensely into each other's eyes. "You don't want the magister snooping around here again, do you?"

"No." The dark man said through gritted teeth.

"Then I suggest you be a good little vampire again and go back behind the bar where you won't cause any trouble...Or, I'll do just what Pam suggested and trust me...you don't wanna know what she suggested. Got it?" Longshadow slightly nodded and Eric let him go. "You may be part owner of this establishment...but don't forget that Pam and I started this business long before you joined as punishment by the magister himself. Don't give him a reason to worsen our punishment on YOUR behalf for your stubbornness and lack of self control."

Mr. Northman cleared his throat putting a smile back on his face. "Sorry about that, ladies." He turned to Trina, Janet, and Susan who all clung to each other. Trina didn't seem too threatened, but the other two however… "My name is Eric." He extended a hand to them, Trina being the bravest to actually take it.

"I'm Trina." She finally choked out.

"Nice to meet you, Trina. So you're Pam's human?"

"Uh, um...I guess? Although, I don't prefer to be someone else's possession." She and Eric were still shaking hands as she sent an annoyed glare toward Pam.

"Hey, I saved your life just now. I could've just let him fucking eat you."

"Well, why didn't you?" The dark haired woman wondered aloud and Pam didn't answer, but soon Eric did.

"Well, you see. Pam's a bit selfish. Ain't that right?" He winked at his progeny.

"Sure is." She agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. "So...I'm surprised you ladies came back."

"Well, uh…" Janet began, still shaking a bit.

"So are we." Susan added. "...now."

"Um, this is Janet...and Susan." Trina gestured toward her friends and he nodded to the woman with light brown hair.

"Susan." His charming smile caught her eye and she relaxed a bit, sending him a blushing grin and he turned to the third. "Janet." He reached out to her, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it, never taking his eyes off of hers. She shyly giggled.

"It's uh, nice to meet you Mr. Northman."

"Please, call me Eric." He winked at her and let go of her hand. "Both of you." He looked to Susan again.

Trina caught a glimpse of jealousy in Pam's eyes as she rolled them, her arms still crossed in front of her. After Longshadow had returned to behind the bar, Ginger walked over to the group and finally, the whole of Fangtasia had stopped watching. "Hm…" Ginger chuckled a bit. "...I was expecting them to lock him up downstairs." She barely whispered to Trina as Susan, Eric, and Janet enjoyed some small talk and Pam's attention was focused on the three as she watched her maker flirt with a couple of pathetic humans.

"Downstairs? What's downstairs?" Trina whispered back to the bleach blonde.

"Oh, um…" Ginger grew nervous, as usual, and quickly returned back to working, knowing she shouldn't have said anything to the other human, but it just slipped out as she never really liked Longshadow.

The former flight attendant found herself stepping closer to Pam and quietly asking her. "What language was that?"

"Why? What's it to you?" The apathetic vamp kept her eye on Mr. Northman.

"Swedish, right? As a stewardess, I've heard many different dialects, accents, and languages. Sounded like Swedish."

Pam rested her eyes on the woman standing beside her and she chuckled a bit. "Huh, smart girl."

They stood for a moment in silence and Trina wanted to ask about downstairs...but without arousing any type of suspicion in Pam. She finally opened her mouth, thinking of something that could bring it up. "So...where do you go to be alone in this place? Other than the bathrooms or the office, of course?"

Pam raised an eyebrow to her. "Honey, I'm a vampire with super speed who can fly. If I want alone time...it sure as hell won't be anywhere near this wretched place." She said the next part to herself. "Eric and I never even wanted to run a business."

"Oh...okay." Trina said, thinking of another way to get to downstairs. "I didn't know you could fly."

"Remember our conversation last night?" Pam said, irritated by all the curious questions.

"Yes, of course...I'm just trying to learn more about your kind." The former Mrs. Decker sort of lied.

"And why would you wanna do that?"

"I don't know...Just in case I encounter anymore of you in the future. You know...when we go back home or whatever. I just don't want anymore surprises. Where do you even sleep? Does someone bury you up before every sunrise and dig you out at every sunset?"

"Darling, that takes too much energy." Pam almost laughed at her cluelessness. "We sleep in a coffin placed in any light tight room."

"Ah." Trina nodded as if getting it. "Light tight?"

"Hard to let light in...I thought you were a smart girl."

"No, I got that part...I was just wondering if you had an example?"

Pam looked back to Eric speaking with Janet and Susan as they now left the table and joined him up by his throne on the stage. She cleared her throat and, annoyed at the questions, quickly grabbed Trina's hand to show her the dark, eerie basement below Fangtasia.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is up as well. I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Light Tight

**Chapter 6: Light Tight**

* * *

"Go on." Pam pointed down the stairs. Trina stared down at the dusty floor and rickety staircase that looked about ready to collapse. She nervously looked up to the blonde who sighed, rolling her eyes. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Just go." She didn't sound too convincing as she didn't really seem to care about comforting the younger woman at the moment.

Trina swallowed and looked down once more before going down. She reached the bottom of the first staircase and turned right, stepping down the second set of stairs and reaching the hard cement floor of the basement. She got a chill as she looked around, feeling the cool air on the back of her neck and she now understood what she meant by 'light tight' as she saw no window in sight. There was no light source whatsoever, in fact. Not even a small lamp or even flashlight to brighten up the place even just a tiny bit.

Finally, after looking around for a while, she saw them...the two caskets that lay in the back corner of the cellar. One was a simple black with a decent shine to it. The other, however, was more elegant. She immediately knew this one was Pam's, as it was powder pink decorated with diamond-shaped carvings.

She slowly walked over to the corner and put her hand on the black coffin, feeling its smooth surface, then placing the same hand on Pam's. She walked from one end to the other, sliding her hand across the top of the case, feeling the bumps and the elaborate wood works. "May I?" She looked up to Pam, who was still on the other end of the basement, standing on the bottom step of the staircase. The blonde nodded once, giving Trina permission to open her coffin to see the ruffled fabric on the inside. "It...looks comfortable." Trina said, a bit shocked as she didn't expect a casket to look so welcoming.

"Well, it is to me." Pam answered nonchalantly with one hand on her hip and the other resting on the railing near the stairs.

Trina returned her gaze back to the inside of the coffin and she didn't know what it was, but she felt grief. It wasn't until now that she fully embraced the fact that Pam was dead. A part of her felt for her. The blonde could see her staring into her "bed" and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Sentimental situations always did that to her. She used her super speed, moving over to Trina and closing the coffin before any tears or whatever formed in the dark haired woman's brown orbs. "You're not going to cry for me, are you? Because I don't mind being dead...In fact Eric turning me was MY idea."

Trina snapped out of it and chuckled. "Me? Crying? Psh! I don't cry. I didn't even cry when I divorced the love of my life."

Pam, a bit impressed, tilted her head to the side, looking at the side of Trina's face as she still stared down at the pink casket. _Shit!_ She knew she was beginning to like her...she saw them being friends in another life or under different circumstances. Perhaps Trina would've worked at her brothel had she been alive back in 1905.

"What are those for?" Pam heard the curious woman asking yet another question.

"What?" The blue eyed woman glared at the brunette.

"These." Trina walked over to the center of the basement where a large, lifesize wheel stood. Five poles with chains accenting the bottoms hung from the wheel attached to the ceiling.

"Oh, that." Pam rolled her eyes again, following Trina over to one of the poles. "This is a little torture device Eric came up with."

"Torture device?" The raven haired ex wife raised an eyebrow and let go of the pole she currently held onto. She giggled as if it were some sort of joke. "Who would you be torturing?"

Pam shrugged one shoulder, moving in closer to her. "Why? Are you scared it's be you?" She began to circle around the human who grew warm and swallowed hard.

"No." Her voice cracked as she tried to maintain her tough exterior. "Why? Would you torture a human?" Pam was now behind her, continuing to slowly circle her. "HAVE you tortured humans down here before?"

"Mmm..well, yes. But we also torture other vamps...if they give us too much trouble." Now Trina thought she knew what Pam had said to Eric in Swedish about what to do with Longshadow. "But sometimes we don't torture people down here...Sometimes we lock them up and leave 'em here. Waiting...wondering if they'll ever see the light of day again, or in a vampire's case, the moon." The blonde had finally fully circled Trina twice and she stopped behind her the second time around. "Sometimes we use this room for...other things."

Trina could feel the taller woman's breath on her neck from behind as she listened to Pam sniffing her, taking in her scent. Her heartbeat increased and Pamela smiled as her vampire ears could hear every beat of the woman's heart. Her mouth watered, wanting another taste of the brunette's blood. "Would you lock me up down here?" Trina's voice shook.

The vampire rested her own cheek to the human's in front of her, slowly whispering in her ear. "Yes, I would."

This caused Trina to whimper, and upon hearing the crack in the young woman's voice, Pam used her super speed, chaining her hands up to the top of two of the poles and she did the same to her feet after slyly taking off the brunette's heels in the process. Following the removal of Trina's shoes came the riddance of her dress as Pam ripped it off her body revealing just the thong she wore underneath. She went braless and Pam found it arousing that the former stewardess wore the g-string just introduced a couple years ago.

The vampire could see the woman's heart beating through her chest and she let her fangs show before rushing to bite the woman's breast. Trina screamed as it was quick and unexpected...as well as very painful. Yet, it caused her to moan as well. She felt the burning at her core as more and more of her blood left her body, entering the vampire's mouth.

Eventually Pamela stopped sucking at the blood from her breast as she moved to make another bite in Trina's abdominal area. She bit her left side, then her right side, this one closer to the belly button, then just above the hip. The swinger wished that she had experienced this more in her sex life and she definitely noticed the excitement of anticipating when the next bite would come, unaware of how different each bite felt. Her eyes grew more tired the more blood Pam had partaken. She recognized that feeling from when she once donated blood to the Red Cross.

Soon enough, Pam found her way to the most succulent part of a human to a vampire...the femoral artery. She bit close to Trina's core and the younger of the two wanted to scream because of the mixture of pain and agony of wanting Pam's tongue inside her, but she didn't scream, she couldn't for she was too exhausted due to her blood loss. Finally, the blonde finished eating and she licked her lips, moaning at the sweet taste as she swallowed the last bit. Once she opened her eyes, she reveled in the sight of blood dripping down the woman's body.

Trina barely opened her own orbs as she looked down at the vampire standing below her chained up to these poles. She so desperately wanted to get down, her body feeling weak. Pam looked up into her brown eyes, needing to kiss her. But as tall as she was, she couldn't reach Trina's lips. So the blonde used her vampire abilities and levitated, giving her easier access to her lips. She didn't even give the brunette a minute to breathe before sticking her tongue in the human's mouth, tasting her own blood on it. To her own surprise, Mrs. Decker could taste how much richer the blood from her femoral artery was compared to the blood of her neck from the night before.

The younger of the two wanted so badly to touch the vampire, just to feel her cold skin in her warm hands as she kissed her back. But her hands were otherwise preoccupied as she was too weak to try and break free from her restraints. The cool chill in the air of the basement caused her nipples to harden even more and her goosebumps, for some reason, made her grow even more wet at her core.

Her body exposed, her hands above her head, and her legs spread open due to the chains around her ankles tied to each pole made her desperate for another touch from the blonde's slender fingers. As their tongues intertwined, Trina moaned, hoping Pam would know exactly what she needed. The vampire's icy blue eyes shot open and she stopped the kiss, sliding her hands up and down Trina's sides as she needed. The chill of her hands made the size of the brunette's goosebumps multiply and Pam brought her hands up to cup the woman's breasts. She squeezed them, smiling at the look on the human's face before slowly moving her hands up her chest and onto her neck, massaging it a bit. Soon her fingers were in Trina's short hair and she gave it a tiny tug, forcing the weak woman to lull her head back and Pam sunk her fangs into her neck, just to get one last taste before retracting her fangs and floating back to the floor beneath Trina.

The blonde picked up one of Trina's heels. "Hm...these are cute." The chained up woman struggled to open her eyes a bit more to see what she was speaking about. "Where'd you get them?" Pam asked seriously.

The naked stewardess cleared her throat. "Um, I don't remember."

"Were they expensive?" The woman almost a century old wondered.

"I-" Trina shook her head. "...I can't remember." She was too weak to even care at the moment and Pam's smile grew even wider than she'd ever seen.

"Good." Suddenly, the shoe was broken into two pieces as Pam pulled the thick, five inch heel right off, throwing the sole of the shoe to the side and rushing to Trina, pushing the heel into her core.

Unsure of what was happening, the brunette's eyes opened widely and she wanted to protest...until after a few more pumps, she began to like it...nay, love it. _What in the hell is she doing to me?_ Trina happened to think in the middle of all this. She recalled yelling at Tom and his friends for trying stuff like this on her and she absolutely would not have it. But with Pam...she just let her do it. _Was it the fact that she was a woman and she didn't have anything else to use besides her fingers? Was it because she was a vampire and she could manipulate her? Maybe it was because she was just too weak from losing all that blood to protest?_ Who knew? She didn't...and frankly, at the moment she didn't care.

Yes, it was a bit painful at first, but soon enough, she was numb and only feeling the wonderful sensations moving throughout her body. This was now the second night in a row that Pam had done something to her, yet she hadn't touched her yet. That drove her crazy and she wished her hands were untied now. But having them tied made the feeling more climactic and harder to control herself. She knew she was trying to buck her hips, but she was still too weak.

Fortunately, she was more prone to screaming due to her lack of strength to fight against the urge. She moaned and screamed and whimpered, her body shaking as she clung to the chains around her wrists, blood now dripping from them as well as her bite marks. She squeezes the chains as hard as she could when she noticed Pam going down on her along with the heel, her tongue teasing her clit and her teeth biting at it. Trina was nervous the vampire's fangs would accidentally pop out, breaking the skin of her clitoris, but she thought, " _What the hell?,"_ considering she was already now bleeding everywhere.

"Pamela!" She whimpered, her eyes tightly shut and she bit her bottom lip, feeling her walls beginning to close. It was now that she felt the pain from every bite and the chains eating away at her skin. She ignored it as she reached her high and Pam pulled the heel out finally, replacing it with three of her fingers just to bring her down and she finished sucking at her clit, though she didn't take her fingers out right away. She spit out Trina's juices before taking another sip of her femoral artery and releasing her hand from the human's core.

The blonde looked at the wetness on her fingers and rolled her eyes before turning away from the brunette. She started for the stairs and Trina called out to her, confused. "Hey, where are you going? Aren't you going to get me down?"

"Don't call me 'Pamela.'" The vampire was serious, only ever letting Eric call her by her full name.

She almost reached the top step when she heard, "Hey, bitch!" and she stopped, her hand on the doorknob.


	7. For Good

**Chapter 7: For Good**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I obviously wasn't intending on this fic going further than chapter 4, but since I got this far...why stop, right? Lol Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long to update this one. I had some terrible writer's block for this story, plus I'm writing two others at the same time. You can check them out if you'd like. I really appreciate you guys sticking around for this one, even though I struggle to update it faster. I promise I'll try harder from now on. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Mwah!**

* * *

Pamela slowly took her hand off of the door knob before suddenly using her super speed to run back down the stairs. Stopping on the bottom step, she stared at Trina with one eyebrow raised. "'Bitch?'" She said in a tone as if Trina were crazy.

Immediately after hearing Pam's tone, Trina lost her small ounce of courage again and she swallowed, before quietly responding. "Could you please untie me, Pam?"

"Oh, now it's 'Pam?'" The blonde watched as the cold, naked human weakly nodded, her blood still dripping down her body. She sped up to the tied up woman and glared up at her. "Why should I untie you?" The vampire placed both hands on her own hips, waiting for the answer.

Shivering, for two different reasons, Trina rested her head against her right arm as the loss of that much blood was taking its toll on her. She had no clue how to answer as her brown eyes looked into blue orbs, tears beginning to sting in them. But, the headstrong woman that she was, Trina refused to let any tears escape her eyes and she used what little strength she had left to lift her head again, looking down at Pam. "I'm sorry." She barely choked out.

"You what?" Pam asked, apathetically.

"I'm sorry." The brunette whispered loud enough for her to hear.

The older of the two hovered to get a closer look at Trina's face in the dark room below the club. She saw the liquid fighting to leave the human's eyes and she tilted her head to the side. "Awww." She said sarcastically. "Human tears. I hardly remember what those feel like." She floated back to the ground and turned to walk away.

"Please!" Trina could have kicked herself for begging, as that wasn't the person she was...nor was she the woman who would cry or tear up, but she blamed it on the loss of blood.

Pam stopped and rolled her eyes before turning to face her again, sticking a hip out and resting one hand on it. She blew air out of her mouth before saying, "Are you begging?" Trina didn't answer and a smile grew on the vampire's face. "You are. You're begging. Aren't you?" Again, no answer. "Say it." Nothing. "Go on, say it. I'll untie you if I hear you say it."

Trina sighed, hating being told what to do and she closed her eyes for a moment as a cold chill passed over her bare skin. "Pam, I'm begging you. Please let me go."

With that, Trina found herself falling to the cold, dusty floor within milliseconds as Pam used her super speed to unchain the human and not even bothering to catch her. "There." The blonde said in her smug voice, still grinning as she looked down at her on the floor. "All you had to do was ask."

The human hugged herself on the floor, trying to get warm as she glared up at the ignorant vamp. She reached for her torn dress and held it up to her figure. "I can't wear this now." She whispered to herself and she looked at the ruined heel that laid beside her. She picked it up, irritated and added. "Nor can I wear these heels ever again." She tried to ignore that feeling she got as if she were going to faint and she held onto the beam next to her, trying to stand. She barely managed and her legs wobbled, but she refused to fall.

"You don't look good, hon." Pam said with an amused look on her face as she watched the woman struggling to hold her own weight.

"Thanks." The former flight attendant rolled her eyes at her and she tightened her grip on the beam in order to find her own balance. She looked up and Pam saw her eyes glazing over.

"Don't you dare faint on me again." The brunette shook her head and she looked down, seeing the blood staining her now, already ruined, dress. She dropped the heel and eventually forced herself to push pass the dizziness. She slowly let go of the beam and was proud to have enough strength to stand on her own. She began to walk towards the steps, slower than any turtle on the side of the road. Halfway to the staircase, she dropped her dress, deciding that it was no use and she wouldn't be able to wear it anyways. Pam just stood by, watching her as she struggled passed her. "You know...if I had any sense of excitement, I'd be cheering you on right now." The blonde chuckled. "I'd help you, but I don't really feel like it."

"I don't need your help." The weakling responded. "But thanks so much."

"You know...you shouldn't go up there like that."

"I don't care. Strangers have seen me naked before." She reached for the railing.

"Oh shit." The vamp said with no feeling as she watched Trina fall to the floor right in front of the stairs beside her. The blonde bent over a bit, holding the railing right where Trina's hand just was. "I wasn't talking about you being naked. I meant, you shouldn't go up there with all that blood on you. All those vamps up there will tear you apart. Especially with how completely helpless you are at the moment." As Trina tried to pick herself back up, Pam's high heel, leather boot found its way to rest on the first step right beside the human's head.

"Oh, you mean the way you already did?" Mrs. Decker stared up at her.

Pam burst out laughing. "Honey, what I did to you, compared to what they can do to you would be considered a little pinch." Trina managed to sit herself up, her back against the wall adjacent to the stairs. "Trust me, you don't wanna go up there."

She sighed and looked up at the vampire. "Fine. Then I'll just stay here all night...or until Janet and Susan come looking for me."

"And what are they gonna do to help you?"

"I don't know. But it be a lot more help than what you're doing right now."

"But I thought you said you didn't need my help." Pam moved her foot back down to the level floor beneath her. "Humans...They can never make up their minds." She sped up close to Trina's face, the brunette hitting her head against the wall behind her. "I'm the only one here who can help you."

"Then do it." Trina ignored Pam's eye roll this time as she was now aware of the world spinning around her and she was sure she'd pass out again soon. The blonde showed her vampire teeth before biting her wrist and forcing it in Trina's mouth. At first, the brunette's eyes widened at the action, but soon she felt the dizziness go away and she continued to drink. The taste was unpleasant at first, but soon grew on her and for some reason, she felt aroused. Eventually, she closed her eyes, reaching both hands up to hold Pam's arm in place as she yearned for more. She began to feel strong...really strong. When she broke to breathe, Pam backed away and she stood, leaning against the wall. "Wait...just, a little more please?"

"Don't be greedy." Pam replied. It was too late anyway, her wrist was already healed.

Even to her own surprise, the brunette, grabbed Pam by the neck, pulling her into a sloppy kiss and the vampire pushed her away. She opened her mouth, revealing her fangs again and Trina backed up against the wall again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Vamper blood does that to humans." The blonde answered, retracting her fangs. "That's why selling V is illegal."

"V?"

"Vampire blood. It's like a drug to humans...only worse. It can make you stronger, heal you, make you see things, and…" She stepped in closer to the human, pinning her against the wall, smelling her blood as she did so. "...it can increase your sexual desires."

God, just the way she said that! It drove Trina crazy, but she tried her best to keep her hands to herself, seeing as she was planning on never sleeping with Pam again...not after what just happened. "Umm...Well, I'm gonna need to clean up and uh, find some clothes to wear."

Pam moved away from her and smirked. "You wait here." Before the former flight attendant could even respond, Pam was gone and back with one of her own outfits and a bucket of water with a towel in it from the bar. Trina reached down and picked up the towel, raising an eyebrow to the vampire. "What? It's all we've got!"

After cleaning herself and putting on the clothes, that did NOT fit right, Trina started up the stairs, Pam behind her. "I'll bring these back tomorrow night." The brunette referred to the clothes. "But then I'm never coming back here again." She reached the door at the top of the stairs, but turned around and looked down at Pam a couple steps below her. "I'm going back home with Janet and Susan and that's it. We'll never speak of this again...we'll never think of it again. We were never here."

Pam raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. "Do whatever you want. It makes no difference to me."

Frankly a bit upset at Pam's response, Trina frustratedly turned around, opening the door heading back up into the club and searched for her two best friends to get the hell out of Fangtasia for good. Well, maybe.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter was much shorter than all the others, but I liked where it ended. Please leave your reviews in the review section. Thank you so much for reading. Mwah!**


	8. Somnium

**Chapter 8: Somnium**

* * *

"Hey...what's your name again?" Trina asked with an annoyed tone as she stood outside the entrance to Fangtasia.

"Ginger." The employee answered as she walked by.

"Right. Can you tell Pam that I need to see her?"

"Sure thing, Cupcake. Why don't you come in?" The ditsy blonde grinned.

"Uh, no. Just please tell her to come out?"

"No need." The two were quickly joined by the vampire who overheard them with her strong sense of hearing from inside.

Ginger quickly scattered off before Trina spoke. "Here." She reached into her bag, pulling out the outfit from the night before and handing it to the vampire.

Pam took them, smiling at the woman who refused to look up at her. "Where are your little human friends?" She asked.

"I came without them." The suddenly shy brunette answered. They stood in an awkward silence for a minute before Trina turned to leave. But before she could get away, she felt a freezing hand on her arm.

"Where's your ride tonight?" Pam noticed that the limo Trina usually hired was not there.

"I came in a cab."

"And where is said cab?" The blonde asked when the human finally turned back around.

"The driver didn't want to park anywhere near here. Can you honestly blame him?" She snapped.

Pam let go of her arm and she walked away, heading for the taxi down the next alley. She felt relieved, ridding herself from that place for good. Just as she turned down the dark alley, she stopped in her tracks seeing that the chicken of a cab driver drove away without her or his money from her. She sighed, rolling her eyes and checking her bag for some spare change so she could walk to the nearest phone booth and call for another taxi. All she had was cash and she blew air out her mouth in frustration. "Great." She said aloud to herself. "Who's there?" She looked up, thinking she heard something and she was right.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Pam said as she snuck up on the human.

Trina jumped, letting out a small yelp. She put a hand on her chest as her bag fell to the ground between them. "Nothing."

"Your cab driver left didn't he?"

"No, I sent him home."

"And why would you do something like that." Pam smiled down at Trina's bag.

"Because I wanted to walk." Trina lied.

"Mhmm…"

The brunette attempted to bend over and pick up her pocketbook, but before she could, her lips were locked with the vampire's. She tried with all her might to fight her off, but she couldn't. She knew that she didn't want to. She finally closed her eyes, losing herself more in the kiss and she felt the cold hands beginning to untie the halter spaghetti strap around her neck. She reached around, grabbing Pam's hands and stopping her.

"No." She said to her, wanting desperately to be away from this intoxicating woman forever.

All of a sudden, Pam's mouth opened, revealing her fangs and she bit down on the brunette's neck.

Trina shot up in her bed, hugging the covers to herself. She looked to her side, seeing Janet and Susan sleeping peacefully and she sighed, remembering where she was finally. A hand reached up to touch her forehead and she slowly got out of the bed, walking into the bathroom. A part of her was so grateful it was just a dream. Tomorrow night she'd bring back the clothes, taking Janet and Susan with her in case she got attacked or anything and she would definitely keep the same limo driver as he was not a chicken shit. She left the bathroom and returned to the bed, laying wide awake for the rest of the night as she feared she'd dream of Pamela again.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Why don't you wanna go back?" Janet asked in the morning as the three of them ate breakfast in their hotel suite.

"Yeah, yesterday you were all excited to go back and pretty much begging us to go with you. What changed?" Susan wondered, taking a sip of her coffee, trying to get over her major hangover.

"What changed is I now have had my fun and I think it'd be best if we steered clear of any vampires from now on." Trina answered, biting a piece of toast. "We do have to go back so I can give Pat back her clothes, but after that we're leaving."

"Pat? You mean Pam?" Janet corrected.

"Oh, yeah. Whatever." Trina knew her name. She got it wrong on purpose, forcing herself to forget about her if she could and pretending she didn't mean a thing to her in front of Janet and Susan.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about your dressing getting ruined." Susan exclaimed. "Are you sure I couldn't TRY to get the stain out? I'm really good with stains."

"No, no. That Tru Blood definitely ruined it for good." Again, another lie.

"I'm sorry that man spilled it on you. That was one of your favorite dresses." Janet noted.

"Yeah, no. It's alright."

"And your shoes? It's a shame they broke." Susan added, remembering Trina's fake story about how she fell down the basement stairs when Pam showed her that night.

"Really, it's fine. I've got a ton more clothes and shoes back home. I just can't wait to be back." She said the second part more to herself and the other two grew more curious at her sudden mood change from the day before. She didn't know why she wouldn't tell them the truth...Perhaps it was because they could both be a bit too worrisome at times and she didn't want them to each have a minor stroke if she ever told them what really happened. She heard Janet in her head if she'd told them…" _Oh, Trina. We should take you to the hospital to get looked at. Just in case. I knew those vampires would be too dangerous. I told you we shouldn't have gone back. I told you I wanted to go back home that first night."_ Or Susan, who would try to sugarcoat her criticism. " _Trina, you need to be more careful. Maybe from now on we shouldn't take anymore spontaneous trips to strange states. Everytime I try something new with you, it gets someone hurt. It was a matter of time that YOU were the one getting hurt."_

"Oooo, next vacation I know where we should go." Janet interrupted Trina's thoughts. "Bali."

"Oh yeah. Great idea!" Susan agreed.

"I'm not sure about another vacation for awhile." Trina solemnly replied. She stood from the table and headed up to the master bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Trina?" Susan said as she walked away. When she was gone, she looked to Janet. "What do you think is getting to her? She seems so different after last night."

"Yeah, I noticed too. Perhaps she's finally feeling the loss of the baby?" Janet said as quiet as she could.

"I can hear you!" Trina yelled out the door and down the stairs.

Both women looked up to see that the door was still closed and they brought it down to a whisper. "Maybe." Susan thought.

"I don't know. But ever since we got here, she hasn't gotten a wink of sleep." Janet added.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I heard her get up around four this morning and she never went back to sleep."

"How do you know?" Susan wondered.

"Because she snores pretty loudly….and I didn't hear one snore after she laid back down."

"Trina snores?" Susan asked.

"Yes, haven't you heard her?"

"No. I'm a really deep sleeper."

"Yeah, well. She does...but she hasn't snored much this whole vacation." Janet told her.

"Yeah, I thought I saw some bags under her eyes, but I wasn't sure." Susan admitted.

"We'll have to keep an eye on her." Janet responded, concerned about the poor woman upstairs. "Especially when we get home."

Susan nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, another short chapter, but I liked where it ended. Please leave some more reviews. You guys rock! Mwah!**


	9. Solitude

**Chapter 9: Solitude**

* * *

 **A/N: I am so terribly sorry it's been so long since I updated! Writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks….and so did laziness! I apologize and I hope you leave some reviews! Thanks for coming back to read more even though I take too long! Mwah!**

* * *

"What do you mean 'all flights are cancelled for tonight?'" Trina asked over the phone in a state of panic. Janet and Susan sat on the couch in their hotel room, staring up at the pacing woman. "Well, can't we switch to an earlier flight?" She waited for the answer as she put a hand to her forehead and continued pacing. "Listen, I am a former flight attendant. Can't you give me a break?" Susan frowned at Janet who frowned back. "We need to be back home in Chicago by at _least_ tomorrow night." Janet reached a hand up, forcing Susan's hand down into her lap to stop her from biting her nails as she looked up at the anxious raven haired woman.

Trina slammed the hotel phone back on its hook and rubbed her head as she felt a small headache coming on. "Well?" Susan asked with uncertainty.

"Well, it seems that we can't get another flight until tomorrow night because all the ones for this afternoon and tomorrow morning are completely booked and our flight for tonight was cancelled because of this damn tornado warning!"

"Breathe." Janet began as she noticed her friend almost ran out of breath during that long sentence. Trina took a deep breath and plopped down on the couch next to Susan, placing the redhead in the middle. "It's gonna be fine. It's not a big deal. We don't absolutely HAVE to be home by tomorrow night." The former Thompson wife stated.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Trina felt that to be untrue as she thought of many different scenarios of Pamela arriving at their hotel at night to kill them in their sleep. One more night, and possibly two more nights due to more bad weather the next day, terrified Trina more than she cared to admit. "That's it!" She stood up once again. Walking over to the table by the door, she took a card out of her purse and returned to pick up the phone once more. Once the numbers were dialed, she stood, tapping her foot and waiting for someone on the other end to answer. "Hello, Shreveport Limousine?" She waited for an answer. "Yes, I'd like to hire a limo driver….Right now." Susan took ahold of Janet's hand beside her and squeezed it. For once, Janet believed she was the only one not losing it at the moment. Trina's attitude was making Susan nervous for some reason and Janet was trying her best to keep it together. Mrs. Decker looked at the card in her hand. "Could you please send the driver Duke Krandall, if he's available?...He is?...Oh, thank god! Please send him to the Chateau Suite Hotel right away….Thank you." She hung up and both of her friends already noticed a hint of a small change in her attitude. She let out a puff of air as if she had been holding her breath all morning and she was relieved, slouching down on the sofa again.

"Where are you going?" Susan asked in a bit of a panic.

"I'm going to Fangtasia to drop off those damn clothes and then we're never returning to that place ever again." She leaned her head back against the couch cushion.

"Trina, they're not open during the day," Susan began with an intense look, "...you know that."

"Yes...but I also know how to pick a lock." The former flight attendant smirked at the woman next to her.

"Trina, no. That's a terrible idea." Susan stated.

"That would not be a smart thing to do." Janet agreed.

"Sneaking into a vampire bar? That's very dangerous!" The redhead exclaimed.

"It is not. Not during the day. They're sleeping right now. And besides...I'm pretty good at not getting caught." She basically winked at them and they both winced.

"I don't know, Trina." Susan still protested.

"How do YOU know how to pick a lock in the first place?" Janet wondered curiously.

"I did some things in college with some of my boyfriends." The brunette couldn't help but smile as she shrugged a shoulder. "It doesn't matter, alright? What does matter, is that I give that damned outfit back to that psycho bitch and we never have to see her again, okay?"

Shocked at her sudden snap, the other two women decided not to speak anymore and they let it be as they sat and waited for the call from the front desk about the arrival of their limo driver.

* * *

The three women stood outside the door to Fangtasia and Trina knelt down to pick the lock with a hair pin and paperclip she took from the hotel. Janet looked around anxiously, making sure no one was coming and Susan stood frozen, her eyes locked on the doorknob as her friend worked on unlocking the door. The limousine driver was paid extra to stand watch by his vehicle and not tell a soul about their shenanigans. "Trina?" Janet whispered. "Why is this such a big deal, anyway? You don't even really need to give her back her clothes, do you?"

"Yes, I do. Because if I don't, there's still a chance she'd come looking for us one day. And I'm not planning on ever seeing her again after last-" She stopped herself from speaking, remembering that she had no intention on telling the other two what had happened.

Janet and Susan gave each other a strange look. Just as they looked away from the door, it was opened and Trina smiled up at them before leisurely walking in. Still unsure of themselves, the other two women decided they'd better go in as well to make sure she wouldn't get into anymore trouble and Susan took Janet's hand as they followed the dark haired woman inside. They quietly snuck into the office, Janet looking around to see if any vampires would attack. Once they entered the back room, Trina placed the garments in hand on top of the desk and they turned to exit. She felt a weight lift from her shoulders and she couldn't help but grin as they headed for the door.

Walking as silently as possible, the three women looked around the empty club and reminisced in a few of their memories of this place, remembering how young it made them feel again. Just as they reached the door, Trina stopped. Janet and Susan turned around, wondering why she wasn't following. "What is it, Trin?" Susan whispered.

"I-I'll be right there. Go on. There's just something I have to do first." She turned to walk away from her friends who tried to protest.

"Trina, no." Janet exclaimed as quietly as possible.

"Get back here!" Susan whispered loudly.

"I'll be fine, just go." She whispered back to them as she continued to head for the basement. She knew this wasn't a smart idea, but something was pulling her toward that door. Just before opening it, she looked back to see that her friends had listened to her and finally left the building, closing the entrance door behind them.

The dark room below caused her to hesitate entering it, but she knew that she had to. That feeling of a magnetic pull bringing her to that room was stronger than anything she'd ever felt. She held onto the doorframe as her right foot slowly stepped down the first stair. Taking a deep breath, the left foot made its way to the one below it and her hand slid down the wooden frame and onto the railing beside her. One foot after the other, at a snail's pace, she made her way to the bottom of the staircase, clinging to the cold bar. Once she could see them, she looked down at the two coffins in the open space below the club. She was a bit shocked to see the room as clean as it was, considering when she left the floor was stained with her own blood.

Looking up at the torture device she knew so well made her feel a bit faint and she shook it off, stepping down to the floor and beginning to step toward the casket she recognized to be Pam's. Hearing every click of her heels, she bent over to gently slide off her stilettos and carry them as she moseyed over to the pink sarcophagus, barefoot.

Stopping at the box, she lightly set her hand on top of it. A battle began inside her head on whether or not she should open it. Seeing the dead woman might make her feel better, she thought. But she also didn't want to risk the vamp waking up and attacking her. Briefly, her mind changed and she fantasized about the woman arising and fucking her again. She sort of hoped it. Picturing it in her mind, she saw Pam's eyes opening and grabbing her, the blonde's fangs protruding from her mouth and biting down on her warm, soft skin.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She asked herself, knowing that she hated this woman. Well...she didn't hate her actually. She was just scared and she didn't want to be scared anymore. Immediately, another feeling hit her. It was something she hadn't felt this whole trip until now. It terrified her and she wished it would never come crawling back as it had. That feeling of loneliness. She knew she had Janet and Susan, but it still wasn't the same as when she had Tom and all of Tom's friends made her feel welcome and loved. Now that they'd divorced, they all left her and she was stuck in a town all by herself. Standing in between two caskets made her realize that she had always pictured her grave right beside Tom's. And now knowing that it'd be beside no one, she felt the solitude consuming her. Pam scared her, yes...but she also made her forget her own problems. Especially, when she was relieved that at least she was still alive.

Her eyes filled with tears, and being alone, she didn't care if they'd fall. And so they did. She stood there and cried, thinking to herself that she had nothing to feel lonely about. It was her choice that she'd give up the baby and it was her choice to leave Tom, not wanting him to cheat ever again. She wanted the vampire to awaken and numb her pain once again...the pain she hadn't realized she had until now. Again, she pictured it. The long dead woman hearing her cries and popping open her own coffin, telling Trina to shut up and stop being such a baby before drinking her blood and making her forget. But nothing happened.

Finally, her tears stopped and she looked down at the casket once more, sort of hoping it would open and the loneliness would soon be forgotten. Now knowing that she'd be leaving Shreveport and going back to an empty house she'd no longer call home made her wish she were in one of those death boxes, and she immediately felt ashamed of herself. Ashamed of everything she had become. She ruined her career by sleeping with a pilot. She ruined her life by marrying him and becoming a sex crazed housewife. She ruined her friendships by starting a life of a swinger and she ruined the one thing she had left of a possible happy life by giving it up for adoption. Loneliness wasn't even close to what she was feeling. It was now that she realized, she felt dead. She wanted to be dead. Somewhere she never ever thought she'd see herself.

She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a door opening. Looking up the stairs, she saw Janet looking down at her. "Trina? What are you doing? We need to go." The other brunette sauntered down the stairs and grabbed her hand off the coffin, pulling her up the staircase. "Come on."

Immediately disappointed, the dark haired divorced Decker followed her friend out of the club and back into the limousine as the man drove them back to the hotel.

* * *

"Trina?" Janet and Susan stood, staring down at the woman on the couch after they got back to the hotel. She opened her tired eyes and saw them there.

"What?"

"Trina, honey. We need to talk." The former Mrs. Thompson stated.

"We need to know what's going on with you." Susan jumped in.

Both women sat on either side of their friend. Susan placed a hand on the woman's knee and her other arm rested on the couch behind Trina's head. Janet held onto one of Mrs. Decker's hands in her lap. "We're not stupid, Trina. What did Pam do to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Trina asked with a groggy and sleepy voice.

"Don't. You know what we're talking about." Susan responded.

"She bit you, didn't she?" Janet assumed. Trina didn't answer, but apart of her knew she didn't need to. "I told you." Janet said to Susan.

"I know, I know." The redhead replied as Trina looked back and forth between the two on either side of her.

"I thought we made a deal with Pam. She agreed she wouldn't bite her."

"What?" Trina asked confused.

"Well, haven't you girls already noticed…" Trina looked ahead of her and saw Pam standing right there, her heart began to pound faster. "...I don't keep promises very well." The blonde burst out in laughter as well as the two women sitting beside Mrs. Decker.

"What's going on?" She asked in a panic. No one answered her.

"Shall we, ladies?" Pamela asked and Trina turned to see Janet and Susan nodding.

Looking back up at Pam, she saw her fangs appear. "No!" She protested, feeling the other two holding her down. She looked to them and they each had a set of their own fangs. Pam used her vampire speed to attack the defenseless woman on the couch and the other two bit down as well.

"Trina!" Janet's voice broke through and the dark haired woman startled awake. "Sweetie, you need to get more sleep." She sat on the sofa beside her friend.

Clearing her throat she answered, "Yeah. I know."

"What's going on with you?" Susan wondered sitting in a chair across from the couch.

Trina sighed and decided she might as well take the risk of her friends lecturing her and tell them. "Pam and I had sex." She didn't expect it to come out like that.

"What?" Susan asked, a bit in shock.

"A couple times." She admitted.

"Seriously? I didn't know that you were-" Janet stopped herself from continuing.

"No, I'm not. I mean...I don't think I am. It was just for fun. I guess. And, well...vampires get overexcited and they, um…" She casually pointed to her teeth and Janet let out a tiny gasp.

"Really?" Roger's ex wife was exasperated, while Susan didn't say a word. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes? But after awhile it, uh...it gets you horny." Trina giggled.

"No way." Janet exclaimed.

"It's true." Susan said and they both turned to look at the woman blushing.

"What?!" Trina sat up a bit.

"You too?" Mrs. Thompson responded.

Susan nodded with an embarrassed smile.

"Who with?" Trina wondered.

"Just some guy. I don't remember his name." Her cheeks grew even more red as she knew that wasn't like her at all.

"Wow." Janet stated awkwardly. "Where was I?" She asked Susan, as at Fangtasia the two of them were usually together.

"I'm pretty sure you were passed out at the bar." The redhead laughed.

"Oh, great. You two got to have sex and I was passed out. Wonderful."

"Well, you don't really hold your liquor too well." Trina laughed along with Susan.

"Shut up!" Janet pushed on Trina's shoulder beside her.

After they stopped laughing, Trina continued her story. "Well, yeah after she and I...you know, I called her a bitch and she almost left me to die. That's why I'm now terrified of seeing her again."

"But why did you go down to the basement by those coffins? That pink one was hers, right?" Janet wondered.

"Yeah, I don't know. No matter how much I don't want to...I keep fantasizing about her. It's annoying. I keep having dreams about her too. Well, more like nightmares." She sighed.

The other two didn't know how to respond and Janet squeezed her hand. "That's why you want to go home so bad, isn't it?"

"At first, yeah. But...now I don't know." She admitted.

"Why not?" Susan stood from her chair and sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa to be closer to them.

"I'm used to going home to Tom. Now, everytime I walk into that huge empty space...there's no one there. I'm alone."

Susan looked at Janet and she slowly moved to sit on the other side of Trina, resting her head on the dark haired woman's shoulder and taking her other hand in hers. "You don't have to be."

"We'll be there for you." Janet added, scooching closer to the woman in the middle.

After about five minutes of silence, Trina finally fell asleep and Susan and Janet slowly stood from the couch. Janet laid a blanket on top of the sleeping woman while Susan wrote a note telling the future, awake, Trina that they went out to get some food and they'd be back soon.

A couple hours passed and Trina Decker slowly opened her eyes. She dreamt of Pam again, only this time she forced herself to stay asleep and enjoy it one last time in the dream world as she'd never get to see her again in the real world. When she looked around, she noticed the silence and the blanket that covered her. Slowly removing it from her body, she stood, setting down on the sofa. Walking into the dining room of the hotel suite, she found the note left for her on the glass table. Thunder rolled outside and she suddenly remembered the approaching storm. She roamed over to the large window of the suite and opened the curtains, revealing the dark night sky and she wondered how long the other two had been gone. A bit refreshed from her long nap, she ran her fingers through her hair looking down at the city below her. Taking a deep breath and stretching, she turned around.

And it returned, that sudden feeling of loneliness. She forced herself to forget it and she walked up the spiral stairs into the bedroom, removing her dress and walking into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

When she got out, she put on a plump, soft, white hotel bathrobe and combed her short, dark locks. Stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, she picked up her suitcase and looked through it for some comfortable clothes when she heard the door open downstairs. "Where'd you go?" She yelled, opening the door and starting down the staircase.

Once she reached the bottom step, her heart stopped. "Nowhere." Trina blinked, staring at the blonde in front of her.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in? I thought you had to be invited in." The human clung to the staircase railing.

"Oh no, Dear. That's only in someone's private home. Which this," Pam looked around the hotel suite, "...isn't." She smirked and raised an eyebrow to the brunette.

"Where are Janet and Susan? What did you do to them?"

Pam chuckled. "Who?"

"My friends. Where are they?" Trina narrowed her eyes at the vampire.

"Those two pathetic humans? What makes you think I have them?"

"Don't you?"

A small giggle escaped the blonde's lips. "No, hon. I do not. I just came here to ask you a question."

Relaxing just a bit, Trina loosened her grip on the staircase railing. "What?"

"Were you at Fangtasia this mornin'?" Pam took a small step toward the younger woman.

"What? No? Why?"

"Don't lie to me. I heard someone by my coffin, cryin'. And if I didn't know any better," she got even closer to the human. "...she smelled a lot like you. And I heard someone yellin' your name. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Pamela squinted as she was now face to face with the other woman.

Trina swallowed hard and cleared her throat, not sure how to answer. So she didn't. Looking up into the vampire's eyes, she felt lost and her hands began to shake as she wasn't sure what the woman might do. "Why were you cryin'?" The southern blonde finally asked as she placed a hand on her hip and the other hand on the railing, basically blocking Trina from leaving the last step of the staircase. She would've asked her what she was thinking sneaking into the bar, but as she found her clothes on her desk later on, she knew the answer.

Trina ignored the question and asked one of her own. "You love this, don't you?"

"Love what, Dear?" The smug woman smiled down at the still, shorter one (even on a step higher).

"Scaring people. You think it's funny." Trina said with frustration.

Laughing, Pamela replied, "Well, of course I do. Wouldn't you?"

"No. Being alone hurts. Well, I guess that doesn't really matter for you because you don't feel pain." Trina felt her pride coming back and she moved to the other side of the stair, stepping down passed the vampire and closing the curtains to shut out the gloominess outside. Turning around she saw the grin on Pam's face.

"I'm not alone." The blonde stated. "I have Eric."

"Please." Trina scoffed. "If you had him the way you thought you did, you wouldn't go looking for pleasure from hurting others. You just hurt us so you can pretend that it's him because he barely pays attention to you anymore." She instantly regretted saying that when the vampire used her speed to grab her by the throat and press her mouth to the human's ear.

"You know nothin' about me. Or Eric." Squeezing her throat a bit harder, she reveled in the look of fear that returned to Trina's face before releasing her. "You're the one who needs attention. Not me."

Her hand still on her neck, Trina responded. "You don't know anything about me either, Pam."

"Please, I know more than you think! You came to my coffin because you wish you could trade places with me. You want to be dead so you can forget your problems. Well, guess what? You won't. You'll just live with them even longer." The blonde's voice cracked a bit and her smile was no longer present. "You think you have problems, girl? You have no idea." There was a small moment of silence between the two and Pam sped up to the door to leave. "Take your little friends and go home."

Just as Trina heard the door opening behind her, she turned around. She had no idea why, but she shouted. "Wait!" And the vampire did.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again for reading this. Please leave some comments in the review section! I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**


	10. Better Than That

**Chapter 10: Better Than That**

* * *

"What?" Pam rolled her eyes as she turned around to look at the human.

"I, uh...I keep having these dreams-" The former stewardess felt a bit embarrassed bringing it up. "No matter how much I try to forget about you...my subconscious won't let me." She nervously looked down at her own hands, fidgeting in front of her.

"Yeah." The vampire replied with an amused tone. "That happens when you drink a vampire's blood."

"WHAT happens?" Trina asked, a bit confused.

Pam let out an annoyed sigh. "When a human drinks a vamp's blood, they have vivid sex dreams about them." She rolled her eyes once more, shaking her head and turning around to open the door.

"When will they stop?" The dark haired woman stared at the back of Pam's head while she held the door open.

"It'll wear off….eventually." The blonde smiled, her back still facing the human and she got ready to leave the hotel room when she unexpectedly felt a warm hand on her chilled arm. She stopped herself from taking another step upon feeling the contact and she knew in her mind, that if she were alive, she would've shivered the moment the other woman's skin touched her own. A part of her was shocked, having not noticed Trina approaching her at all.

"Pam?" Trina's voice was soft and broken and the way she held the vampire threw Pam off. Mrs. Decker never expected that she'd do what she'd done, considering she was growing to hate this woman and her fear multiplied in her presence. Though something inside of her told her that it wasn't because she was afraid of Pam...but afraid of what she began to long for from the vampire. The taller woman finally turned around and looked down into the human's brown eyes. "I'm sorry." Trina whispered. "About what I said earlier….I'm sorry."

Not particularly loving the whole sentimental thing, Pam chuckled. "It's fine. I'm not one for cryin' over something some stupid human said."

Immediately, Trina released the vampire's arm and took a step back. "Some STUPID human?" She asked defensively. "I'm no genius...but I know that I'm right about you being lonely! And you-" She turned around in frustration, blowing annoyed air out of her mouth. "...you know what else?"

"Hmm? What?" Pam found her aggravation quite amusing.

"I think I know why you push people away."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Pam shut the door, leaning against it with a smile on her face.

"Because you're comfortable that way...and you don't wanna have to see them go while you're stuck here. You laugh at this, but it's just you're way of coping and pushing yourself not to cry. You want to be perceived as some tough, coldhearted bitch, when inside you're aching for something more and someone to care for you the way Eric used to." Upon hearing Eric's name again, Pam's grin vanished and she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know, I know...I don't really know him. But I see it in your eyes. I recognize it. You know how? Because I see it in the mirror everyday." Tears ran down Trina's face all of a sudden and she spoke with aching sobs throughout her rant. "I look into my own eyes and I see that they're empty...longing for Tom to run to me, telling me that he's sorry and he screwed up and he should've appreciated me while he had me and he made a terrible mistake by putting some other whores before me. Sex was...IS our way of forgetting that they'd rather be with other women than us. Even if it is only sexual...the people we love leaving us alone reminds us that our souls and personalities can never be as good as our bodies and no one wants us for who we are or for what we've accomplished or just to protect us from feeling alone no matter what. That's what's wrong with us. We've been so alone for so long that we begin to forget it's even a feeling and the moment someone else brings it up, we're forced to convince ourselves that we're better than that." She paused for a moment, realizing she and Pam truly were more similar than she'd thought. She looked back up into Pamela's icy blue orbs, staring down at her with intensity. Trina's voice lowered and she stated, "YOU'RE better than that."

"What makes you think I am?" The long dead woman was curious.

Trina took a second to think about that. "You're extraordinary. You're a vampire for God's sake! You have heightened senses. You can live longer than any of us, you have super speed, AND you're physically stronger than any human I know. You're a hell of a lot stronger mentally. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to keep things bottled up the way you do." Trina smiled with a bit of a shrug as she added, "I always thought that I was pretty good at keeping things bottled up, but you-" She shook her head, thinking about how terrible her own life has turned out. "You're dead and you seem to be living more than me." The former flight attendant gave herself a pathetic chuckle.

There was a long silence between the both of them. They just stood, looking at the floor. Pam cleared her throat and Trina crossed her arms across her chest as well before she finally spoke again, never taking her eyes off the floor. "Well, you can go now." She said sadly, hoping Janet and Susan would return soon.

Suddenly, the human saw something that brought her heartbeat to a halt. There was a small feeling of panic in her when she saw the drop of blood that rushed to the white linoleum floor beneath them. Slowly looking up the vampire's body, she wasn't sure what she'd see. But what she DID see, she had certainly not expected. A line of dark crimson liquid was traced vertically down the vampire's left cheek as a new drop escaped the woman's right eye, leaving the same line on the opposite side of her pale visage. There was no expression on Pam's face however and Trina wasn't sure what would happen next. As she sniffled once, the blonde quickly touched her forehead before turning around and putting a hand on the doorknob to leave. She stopped, looking over her shoulder. "I'm not as strong as you think." With that, the door was opened and the taller of the two left the suite.

A bit astonished, Trina stood there not sure what to do next as she stared at the small drops of blood that lay where the "dangerous" woman had just been standing. It wasn't long before she uncrossed her arms and slowly approached the two drops, looking down on them and squatting down, swiping her forefinger in one of the circles of blood. She gazed at the tip of her finger, remembering the unusual taste of Pam's blood from the night before and suddenly feeling a temptation that she so easily failed to fight. Before she knew it, her finger was in her own mouth and she sucked at the smidgen of blood that was on it. Closing her eyes, she let out a small moan.

Little did she know, that Pam stood just outside the door, letting a few more tears fall to the ground in the hallway, when she heard the human's faint cry of pleasure from the other side of the plank of wood that separated them. The brunette was startled and her eyes shot open as she heard the door open and slam shut in front of her. She lifted her head as soon as she saw the heels of the woman that had just left. Standing up as fast as possible and taking a few steps back, Trina's cheeks grew red, hoping Pam didn't know what she had just done. It all happened too fast, however, for Trina to even look into blue orbs to know if she detected anything when cold, red lips met hers and she began to feel that small breath of panic once again. Only this time...it wasn't a fear of what Pam might do to her, but a fear of what Pam might make her feel.

* * *

 **A/N: Smut in the next chapter ;P**


End file.
